


The Moon

by ShinElisse



Series: I'll take you to the moon [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Sassy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinElisse/pseuds/ShinElisse
Summary: Kibum is the one who watches and dreams about the other boy.Jonghyun is the boy he dreams about.Taemin is that best friend who always teases and embarrasses them.Minho is someone who crushes on that best friend.And Jinki is the sunshine of this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ^^ and maybe leave some comments, it will make me happy to hear what you think ^^

Jonghyun was raised to be genuine and kind and he has lived that way. Even as a child he was lovable and popular among kids and adults as well, making his parents and sister proud. He would help people when he could and he would comfort anyone who needed it. His mom often told him that girls will love him but that won’t mean that he can play with their feelings.

 

“Dear, girls are like flowers. You have to be careful and gentle with them. Later, when you’re older and girls will like you, promise not to play with their hearts. Accept them only if you really like them.” she would say

 

And Jonghyun listened to her. The older he got, the more charming he became. The boy was gifted not only with looks and a kind heart but also a talent for writing.

He loved writing his own poems and stories and he became very popular for that.

 

Teachers loved reading his work and students loved listening to his soothing voice. Jonghyun loved the fact that he could bring certain feelings and emotions to people. Be it a joy, happiness, curiosity, pain or even lust. Although he has never played with feelings of people who confessed to him (he would gently reject people he didn’t like that way) he loved playing with other people. Well, playing might be too strong and not the right word because he just liked letting them feel emotions he wrote about.

 

Past two years, he noticed this unique, pretty boy watching him. Whenever they would meet in a classroom, cafeteria or just briefly on a hall, the boy would be watching him. Now, if it was someone else, Jonghyun would get annoyed because he didn’t like when people openly stared at him with hungry gazes – that just showed that they were after his face and body rather than personality. But this boy, he would quickly look away if Jonghyun would meet his eyes. He would pretend he wasn’t looking and would just start or continue a conversation with his friends. That was something new which made Jonghyun curious.

 

Was the boy just shy or did he have no desire to talk to him?

 

He could see the dreamy look he would have each time he would hear Jonghyun read his poems aloud but unlike those other people who had the same expression on their faces, he never came up to him to praise him or flirt with him. He was a mystery.

 

Somewhere along the middle of the first (or was it second?) year of this “stalking”, Jonghyun was finally curios enough to ask his friend Minho about him.

 

“Ah, that one? Kibum. His name is Kim Kibum. He’s Taemin’s best friend.” Minho said while they were walking through the school hall.

 

“Jonghyun tilted his head slightly as he thought of something. “Taemin? The guy you have a crush on?”

 

“Yes, hyung. That Taemin. The love of my life.” Minho said dramatically and Jonghyun couldn’t help but laugh.

 

It was in that exact moment when he felt familiar tingling of eyes on his face. And he knew right a way. Kibum was watching him again.

 

Turning his head to the side his eyes caught tho pretty cat-like ones. It wasn’t a long stare because just like any other time Kibum looked away quickly, embarrassed to be caught. But this was actually the first time when Jonghyun wished he would have stared longer. Because HE wanted to look into those brown eyes for a bit longer.

 

The pink haired boy couldn’t stop thinking about those eyes for the rest of the day. He was frustrated. Just a little bit but he told himself that he’s just curious and it would pass tomorrow when he sees Kibum again.

 

However, he didn’t see him. Not really. He caught a glimpse of him in the morning at the school gate but ever since then, they haven’t met. It even looked like the younger boy was avoiding him on purpose which was seriously weird.

 

It was a lunch break and Jonghyun had stopped hoping that he would meet him when suddenly, someone bumped into him in the cafeteria. Jonghyun looked at the culprit and his eyes widened slightly. Kibum was in front of him, bowing and apologizing. And god, he was adorable. The sight of him made Jonghyun chuckle softly.

 

“It’s okay. My fault as well.” he said with smile because he realized that this was the first time they’ve spoken to each other.

 

Kibum took a step backwards and Jonghyun just got confused. Why was he backing away? The next thing he saw was an adorable blush covering Kibum’s cheeks. Kibum was blushing and Jonghyun just decided to throw every thoughts out of the window as he spoke.

 

“You’re Kibum, right?” he said softly in attempt to start a conversation but the other boy just looked flustered.

 

“I- have to go to the class, sorry.” he bowed, turned around and walked away quickly.

 

“But exit…” Jonghyun started saying, pointing behind himself with tilted head but the boy wasn’t there anymore. “…is this way.” he finished, feeling more confused than he looked.

 

“Hey, you okay?” soft voice asked and when he turned around he saw the boy called Taemin.

 

“Uh, yes, thanks.” he said when he realized that he has been standing there like that for a while. “But your friend Kibum might be lost? He said he had a class but went back to cafeteria.” he said sooner than he could stop himself.

 

“Key? Really? Uh, thanks. I’ll go… I’ll go find him.” the boy said and laughed softly as he went away, leaving Jonghyun even more confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin couldn‘t stop an amused laughter as he was walking away. So Kibum talked to Jonghyun? And Jonghyun now thinks he’s not okay (maybe lost)? What on the earth could have his friend done to make the older boy think so? He must have been flustered but why would he go talk to him, then?

 

Taemin knew where his hyung was and he headed right there – to the very back of cafeteria where the two of them and Jinki always sat during lunches. And he was right. Key was sitting next to Jinki with his head on the table and he looked miserable, and ashamed. And although Taemin felt bad for him he couldn’t help but tease his friend.

 

“Hyung, what did you do?” he asked, nudging Kibum’s side as he sat down next to him.

 

Jinki, who was busy eating his fried chicken looked at Taemin and sighed.

 

“He wouldn’t talk about it. He just sat down and started cursing himself. Groaning and whimpering.” the oldest boy said and continued eating.

 

“You know, Jonghyun thinks you’re not okay. Or maybe lost.” Taemin said mischievously, knowing that Key would react to that.

 

And he was right. Again. _Damn, I’m good at this,_ he thought with satisfaction.

 

Key’s head shot up with his eyes being as wide as plates. “What?” he whimpered.

 

“Yeah. Did you talk to him?” Taemin asked curiously and Jinki choked on his food slightly.

 

“Wait, you finally went to talk to him?” he asked surprised and Key let his head fall back on the table with low ‘thud’.

 

He mumbled something but neither of the boys understood so they asked him again.

 

“More like I bumped into him. And he started speaking but I just used and excuse and without thinking I went away. However, I chose wrong direction and came back here.” he groaned, closing his eyes.

 

Taemin couldn’t help but laugh. It was too amusing because Key usually wasn’t shy. At all, actually, but Kim Jonghyun made him flustered just by looking his way.

 

“Yah! Don’t laugh!” Key nudged his side while Jinki was kind of comforting him by rubbing his back.

 

“Hey, it’s not that bad, Key.” he said softly which made Taemin laugh even more. Once he calmed down he cleared his throat and looked at him.

 

“Why don’t you just go and talk to him? He knows your name.” he said and Key rolled his eyes.

 

“Everyone knows my name, Taemin. I’m the gay kid, remember?”

 

“Ugh, I hate when you say that, Key.” Jinki winced and then frowned. “People know you because you’re great.” he said and then sighed. “And I actually agree with Taemin although he didn’t say much. The guy knew your name and was concerned. How many of the people who know your name stop Taemin or me to ask what’s wrong if they think you’re not okay?”

 

 _Nice, hyung_ , Taemin grinned internally when Kibum didn’t have an answer to that.

 

“Right. You should be happy. Your crush knows your name and cares about you.” Taemin grinned, not being able to stop teasing.

 

“I don’t have a crush.” Key mumbled and Taemin snorted.

 

“Watching someone for two years is a crush, Key.” Jinki said with amused smile.

 

“Why do you always talk to ME about crushes? What about Taemin, then?” Key groaned.

 

“Well, unlike you, hyung, I talk to my crush. Just not showing that I like him. But anyway, don’t turn this on me.” Taemin shook his head, chuckling.

 

“Whatever. I need to avoid Jonghyun. I can’t face him. Literally.” Key said and looked like he was thinking about something before he blushed which didn’t go unnoticed by Taemin.

 

“Why, did you do something naughty?” Taemin smirked because he knew Kibum like the back of his hand.

 

The said boy blushed and stuttered. And poor Jinki choked on his food again.

 

“You did???” he coughed and closed his eyes as if he didn’t want to think about it.

 

“NO! I- I just.. No, hyung.” Kibum was flustered and groaned, leaving Taemin laughing again.

 

Oh, how he enjoyed teasing his friends.

After a moment of letting Kibum blush and stutter he decided to save him.

 

“Chill, I was just kidding. Anyway, let’s go. We have a class.” he said and stood up, waiting for Kibum before saying goodbye to Jinki who didn’t have a class with them.

 

“You are a pure evil, Lee Taemin.” Key groaned as they walked through the hall.

 

“Oh, come on! You know I like teasing you. But I really think that you should talk to Jonghyun so he wouldn’t think you’re weird.”

 

“I’m just… I’ve been watching him for so long. It feels… nerve wracking to talk to him.”

 

“I know, but imagine how satisfying it will be.” he said with smile playing on his lips.

 

“I know. I just need time. I can’t face him now.” Kibum almost groaned and Taemin chuckled.

 

“Right. So what naughty have you done since you can’t face him?”

 

Key could only hiss for Taemin to keep his voice down. “It’s not like that. I just dreamt about him but it has never happened before so I’m kind of flustered.” he said and palmed his face.

 

Taemin didn’t believe it was just an innocent dream though, because Kim Kibum was never flustered about his dreams. He has never had a problem to tell Taemin even about some wild dreams he had so this must have been something big.

 

“Well, suck it up, hyung and be a man. You are not normally like this.”

 

Kibum only hummed and kept walking toward his locker with eyes cast down so he didn’t see what Taemin saw. And he didn’t see that mischievous smile that graced the younger boy’s lips. Once they stopped at their lockers Taemin cleared his throat and ignored his fluttering heart in order to tease his friend again.

 

“Key… when I said suck it up, I meant right now because Jonghyun and Minho are coming this way.” he said and enjoyed how Key looked up with widened eyes.

 

The boy didn’t have a chance to say something though because another voice (voice which Taemin pretty much loved) spoke.

 

“Hey, Tae. I have a game this weekend. You’re gonna be there, right?” Minho smiled brightly and Taemin’s heart fluttered again.

 

“Of course, hyung. Wouldn’t miss it.” He said with smile but his expression and voice were much nicer and gentler than it was before.

 

From the corner of his eyes he could see Key’s smirk and he almost groaned. _Shut up, hyung,_ he thought but his attention switched to Jonghyun who was secretly looking at Kibum. Or not so secretly because the next moment he spoke.

 

“So you found your way out of cafeteria?” the handsome boy smiled gently and Taemin saw his friend’s cheeks tint with pink.

 

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t really lost. I just remembered I forgot something of mine with my friend so I went back.” He replied softly and Taemin could swear he saw Jonghyun soften.

 

“I see. Then would you-“ Jonghyun started and Taemin was actually getting excited because it looked like his friend was going to be asked out but Kibum ruined it. Again.

 

“I’m sorry, I really have to go now. The class. See you later?” he said and almost dashed away, making Taemin facepalm internally.

 

“Did I say something bad?” Jonghyun asked with confused expression.

 

 _No, your presence just melts Kibum down_ , Taemin thought before chuckling and shaking his head.

 

“No, of course not. He just really needed to get to the class. Catch a teacher or something like that.” He said and then an idea popped on his mind. “But heyy, we’re both going to Minho hyung’s game. Wanna join us?” Taemin smiled and if he wasn’t so busy looking at Jonghyun’s reaction he would notice how Minho’s expression fell because he thought that Taemin wanted to go there with Jonghyun.

 

“Really? Yes, I’d like to. I’m Jonghyun, by the way.” The boy chuckled and Taemin mirrored his expression.

 

“I know. Just like you knew my name. See you later. Bye, hyung.” Taemin said while sending Minho one of those sweet smiles which made the older boy melt.

 

“You just melted, Minho. Shall I collect you with a towel?” Taemin heard Jonghyun when he was a few steps away and his heart skipped a beat when he heard embarrassed “shut up” from Minho.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

“How could you do this, Tae?” Kibum all but groaned and maybe whined while looking through his wardrobe.

 

Taemin, who was sitting on his bed rolled his eyes and continued playing the game on his phone. “Don’t be dramatic, Key. I didn’t do anything. In fact, I helped you, you know. You have a crush on him for two years, for God’s sake. And he wanted to ask you to hang out anyway, so I saved you the trouble, really.” he said before looking at his friend.

 

Kibum was weird, sometimes. He pretended he didn’t care about what other people said – and he might not have – but he still made an effort to dress up nicely. When Taemin asked him about it, he said he dressed up for himself and not for others but the younger boy knew how satisfied he was when he knew that people were looking at him. Maybe that’s why he liked him that much. Kibum was carefree and shameless (unless he was with the certain pink-haired boy) but he cared a lot in ways not many people understood.

 

Taemin did.

 

The answer to his speech was only a snort from the boy and Taemin laughed. “Hyung, seriously. What’s the worst that could happen? You’re not gonna be alone. Whole school will be there. It’s a football match.”

 

This time, Kibum looked at him and sighed. “I know…” taking off his shirt he put on the one he picked before he spoke again. “I’m just nervous. Aren’t you nervous when you talk to Minho? You must know how I feel?” he said and changed his pants as well.

 

Taemin did know.

 

He remembered the first time he talked to Minho. He was a stuttering mess but it was a long long time ago. And although he was still nervous when he was about to talk to him, it always disappeared when they actually spoke because there was something reassuring about the male. And Taemin could remember how happy he was after he talked to Minho. All those imaginary talks were not even half as satisfying as the real talk. Even though he made a fool of himself.

 

“Actually, I’m nervous before the talk. It disappears when we talk. And I’m sure it would be the same for you if you actually gave it a chance. But you’re running away, Key. This is so unlike you. If you continue, he will think you don’t like him. He already thinks he’s doing something wrong.” Taemin said and in the moments like this one, he felt like he was the older one.

 

“Whatever, whatever, let’s just go.” Kibum said and Taemin knew that he won because Kibum was giving up the fight.

 

And so, with satisfied smile he followed his friend out. Oh, how he loved being right.

 

 

 

 

The stadium was packed as always. People loved distractions and a game like this was definitely great distraction. Of course, some people went there to prey on other people, thinking that games would bring them closer. Jonghyun thought it was a bullshit. He knew that at least half of people there hated sports so why would something they hated bring them together? He himself didn’t really like football but always went there to support his best friend. That was the difference between him and all those other people.

 

“When Taemin comes… tell him to come to the lockers?” Jonghyun was pulled out of his thoughts by Minho.

 

“To wish you a good luck and kiss your worries away?” he smirked, enjoying seeing his friend flustered.

 

But although he got flustered, Minho would never back away. Now wasn’t any different. “I AM planning-“ he started but Jonghyun gasped dramatically.

 

“To kiss him?”

 

“-to talk to him and have him-“ Minho rolled his eyes as he spoke  but the shorter male interrupted him again.

 

“Kiss you?”

 

“-wish me good luck. God, hyung. I don’ have a time for this, just send him.” Minho said and then left to the lockers.

 

Jonghyun just laughed. He wasn’t mad, he knew that Minho was needed inside and that they were both just being playful. He wondered how long it would take him to ask Taemin out. It was more than obvious that the younger boy liked him back so he didn’t understand why they were just beating around the bush.

 

Talking about not understanding, there was also one person Jonghyun couldn’t understand at all. Kim Kibum. The boy has been watching him all this time and when Jonghyun became curious enough to make a move and talk to him, he just wouldn’t give him a chance. Every time they met and Jonghyun as much as opened his mouth the pretty boy ran away. Jonghyun didn’t know if it was because he was simply shy or if he really didn’t want to talk to him. But why would he make all those expressions while watching him if he wasn’t interested in talking to him?

 

Shaking his head with small smile on his lips he stayed at the entrance, waiting for Taemin and Kibum. Maybe today he will have a chance to speak to the younger boy. It wasn’t like he was obsessed with the idea of talking to him. No. It was just frustrating that he didn’t know what exactly did Kibum, or Key, want. Why was he always watching him?

 

It was that familiar feeling of that certain someone’s eyes on him which awoken him from his thoughts. It was weird, how Jonghyun always felt when Kibum was looking at him. It was like a small tingling feeling on his skin.

And he was right. When he lifted up his head and looked around he saw them. Kibum was walking with Taemin who was talking about something and when their eyes met the boy looked away as always.

 

“Hey, guys.” Jonghyun grinned at them and Taemin waved while Kibum muttered soft ‘hi’.

 

“You’re quite early here. I mean, even WE are early but you were here sooner, right?” Taemin spoke curiously and Jonghyun decided that yes, he liked him.

 

“Yeah, came with Minho. Speaking of him.. you are obviously not as early here as he would want you to.” Jonghyun teased the boy and was quite satisfied when Taemin widened his eyes, becoming flustered.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said, clearing his throat, obviously being uncomfortable with being teased instead of being the one teasing others.

 

What came as a surprise, however, was when Key next to him snorted with amused expression on his face. “Sure you don’t.”

 

“Shut up, Key.” Taemin almost whined as he nudged his friend’s side.

 

Jonghyun was very glad to see that Key was slowly getting more comfortable. “Actually, he told me to send you to the lockers. He probably wants a kiss or something.” the pink-haired boy couldn’t help but to tease Taemin some more.

 

“Hyung--! You two are terrible, you know that? Just go and save a seat.” he huffed and then walked away, leaving Jonghyun chuckling before he turned to Key.

 

“We didn’t have time for introductions the last time. I’m Jonghyun.” he said with one of his handsome smiles which just made Kibum’s heart flutter.

 

“I know. I mean, everybody knows you.” he said and facepalmed internally.

 

 _Really?! Couldn’t you just say nice to meet you, I’m Key?_ he groaned in his head.

 

His statement picked the older boy’s interest though. “Oh, really? I would say that only very few people really know me but it’s good to hear that people talk about me.” he said playfully but for some reason, Key felt the need to explain further.

 

Blame it on his fast mouth.

 

“I just meant.. that your writing makes you known. You must have noticed.”

 

Jonghyun felt some sort of pride that the latter was talking to him like that and indirectly complimenting him. But Jonghyun was always been too playful so when he spoke he didn’t show his gratitude but playfulness.

 

“Aww.. I thought it was for my looks.” he joked with small grin and was rewarded with a roll of eyes from Key but he also noticed the faint pink color on his cheeks.

 

“Which looks are you talking about?” Key retorted just as playfully.

 

He couldn’t help it. Whether he was shy or not, his witty and playful side would always show up if it had a chance.

 

And Jonghyun loved it. He was surprised by it but loved it nonetheless, which was why he grinned widely. He thought that he liked Key as a person from what he noticed but after talking to him he realized that he didn’t know anything before. From Key’s shy behavior before, Jonghyun assumed that he was that kind of person despite what people said about him. But now when he’s slowly opening to him, he could see that the boy was really playful and all. And he liked the idea of getting to know him better.

 

“Ouch. I’m disappointed that you never noticed it. You should just look at me now and see for yourself. You won’t be able to look away.” Jonghyun joked while smiling mischievously.

 

He had no idea if he was actually flirting and if yes, then why.  With Kibum it just kind of came out without him intending to do it but he actually wasn’t entirely joking.

 

Kibum, on the other hand, wanted to disappear because he wasn’t used to talking to the older boy. And even less to being playful with him. _I already looked at you, Jonghyun and I can’t look away,_ he thought but didn’t say it. Instead, he chuckled and rolled his eyes, applauding himself for staying so calm.

 

“Sure. Let’s go get those seats, really. Or Taemin will have our heads if he will have to stand the whole game.” he said and started walking while Jonghyun followed him.

 

“Would he? Stand the whole game just to see it?” Jonghyun asked curiously and he smiled unconsciously when he heard the other boy chuckle.

 

“Not ‘it’. Minho. Taemin usually doesn’t like sports but he likes Minho so..” Key said and widened his eyes right after.

 

 _Crap,_ he thought and froze. He wasn’t supposed to say this to anyone. Taemin will kill him. _Shit,_ he thought again because he just realized that the pink-haired boy might have been disgusted by the thought.

 

“Aah, right. I don’t understand why Minho hasn’t asked him out yet. How much longer will they play around like this?” Jonghyun said and nudged Key gently toward empty seats, sitting down once they claimed it.

 

“So you.. would be okay with it?” Kibum asked after a while.

 

He must have admitted that Jonghyun’s words surprised him.

 

“With what? I hardly have a say in whom Minho will choose but I like Taemin, actually.”

 

“But.. I mean, you don’t mind? Them being boys?” Key said almost too softly but Jonghyun heard him anyway.

 

 _Oh, so is that why he’s being shy? He thinks I would mind that kind of sexuality?_ Jonghyun thought suddenly, before he looked at Key and smiled.

 

“Why would I? I’m a romantic kind of guy, Kibum. I believe that love is love despite the gender, race and all that.” he shrugged and turned to look at the field because the players were coming out already.

 

And Kibum was stunned once again. If he has thought about Jonghyun as someone perfect before, now he was a God. His words made Kibum’s heart flutter. Just like they have many times before when he heard him read his poems.

 

He didn’t say anything to that and Jonghyun didn’t speak either. It was like they knew they reached the end of conversation and now shared comfortable silence.

 

When Taemin came back he was unusually quiet but once the game started all three of them started cheering and talking excitedly. There were few stares exchanged and many secret glances from Kibum but other than that nothing extraordinary happened.

Minho’s team won the game and Taemin was too excited, running toward the lockers to congratulate the captain. Jonghyun and Key shared knowing looks and decided to wait in front of the lockers. They heard loud cheering and thought that it was because of the victory but when Minho and Taemin came out with slightly flushed expressions, they became suspicious. And even more when the ‘couple’ said they were walking home together. Taemin was apologizing to Key for letting him go alone but Key saw how happy he looked and rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not a kid, Tae. Just go.”

 

“I’ll walk him home, don’t worry.” Jonghyun grinned and it seemed to reassure the other two boys because they left.

 

“Okay, lead the way.” Jonghyun said, putting his hands into jeans pockets.

 

Key’s heart skipped a beat and soon he chuckled.

 

“You don’t have to really go. I won’t tell.”

 

“But I want to. I like talking to you.” he shrugged, his words ever so honest.

 

And it almost gave Kibum a heart attack. _Almost_.

 

“O-okay then. Let’s go.” he stuttered as they started walking.

 

Neither of them spoke for a while but then Jonghyun became curious. And the situation was so opposite and yet the same as Key’s dream it almost made him chuckle.

 

“So.. why fashion? I mean, I heard people talking about your passion for fashion so I was wondering.. why fashion.” he asked curiously and there was something adorable about his puppy like expression.

 

Kibum was being stupid, he knew that because he hardly looked at the older boy. He knew he should be taking in as many details as he could because he will probably never get the chance again but he just couldn’t make himself to look . He felt overwhelmed. Because watching Jonghyun from afar was easy. He looked perfect, of course, but there was no possibility of Kibum making a fool of himself. And despite seeing clearly from long distance, seeing everything up close was different. Jonghyun was really slightly shorter than Key himself but it just made him look even more handsome. And his eyes would crinkle just slightly when he smiled which was freaking adorable. AND don’t let him start about how one corner of his lips would lift more than the other which looked so cute yet so HOT!

 

“Kibum?” The boy was pulled out of his thoughts by Jonghyun’s voice and he blushed just a little bit, cursing himself in his head.

 

“Ah, sorry. I was just thinking of the best way to answer you.”

 

 _You’re a genius, Key,_ he praised himself internally.

 

“It’s okay. you can just speak your mind with me.” He was rewarded by another handsome smile from Jonghyun.

 

_Stop it, Jonghyun, I’m already crushing on you. I don’t wanna fall._

 

“Well.. why did you choose writing? I think that all of us chooses something to present themselves with. With fashion, I want to show myself to the world. I want to show them that they need to try to fit in with others. Fashion should help them show what they like and such. I would like to create clothes which would people wear without a fear. Which would help them become comfortable in their own skin. I guess.” he finished with something akin bashful expression on his face.

 

Especially when he looked at Jonghyun and saw amazed and awed expression. It felt like he liked Key’s speech.

 

“Was I being too much?” Key chuckled softly and Jonghyun immediately shook his head.

 

“No, no, you were perfect. I mean- your words a beliefs are amazing. I like how you think, really.” he smiled and Kibum thought he didn’t need anything else to be happy.

 

“Thanks. My beliefs are actually one of things about me that I’m proud of.” Key said with somewhat proud smile.

 

“Oh? What are the other things?” Jonghyun asked and it was the suggestive tone of voice which made Kibum choke on air, leaving the pink-haired male laughing.

 

“WHY are you doing this to me—” Kibum whined which made Jonghyun laugh even more.

 

“Sorry. I just enjoy your expressions. You are cute.” Jonghyun chuckled, not aware how the compliment made Kibum melt.

 

“Jerk.” he huffed but it was obvious that he wasn’t honest and didn’t mean it.

 

Jonghyun just chuckled again and winked at him before they stopped in front of a cozy house.

 

“This is me. Thanks for walking with me Jonghyun. I had fun.” Key said with soft smile adorning his lips.

 

“Likewise, likewise. See you at school.”

 

A gentle smile was sent to Kibum before Jonghyun turned around and walked away.

 

Little did they know that both of them thought of that day as all sorts of perfect.    

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Kibum was lying in his bed when his phone rang, indicating a new message. Frowning when he saw a number he didn’t know, he opened it just to frown some more.

 

_From: Unknown_

_Entertain me? I’m bored :(_

 

“What the hell?” he murmured before replying to the message with polite ‘I think you sent this to wrong number.’

 

It didn’t even take a full minute for the person to answer again.

 

_From: Unknown_

_Aww, love. I already told you you won’t entertain me this way! I was waiting for some dirty talk ;)_

 

And Kibum choked on his saliva. _What?_ The person texting him must have mistyped the number when they were texting their lover and as silly as it was, the words left the boy blushing although he knew they weren’t meant for him.

For a moment he hesitated and wanted to ignore the person but the thought of ‘what if’ nudged his mind so he responded the best he could.

 

_To: Unknown_

_I’m sorry, but I’m not your lover. You should check the number._

 

_From: Unknown_

_Playing hard to get, I see! Okay, then maybe I should start then? By talking about the passionate kisses I would give you? ;)_

 

The poor boy choked on his saliva for the second time and palmed his hot cheeks. No, Kibum wasn’t that innocent but reading a message that was this intimate and wasn’t meant to be read by him made him flustered.

 

_To: Unknown_

_I AM NOT YOUR LOVER! PLEASE, STOP! /.\_

 

This time the reply didn’t come right a way and Kibum sighed in relief because it seemed like the person finally realized their mistake. He couldn’t believe it. Why did something like this has to happen to him? He read about it in books and saw it in movies but he knew that things like that didn’t normally happen in real life. It was almost impossible but it seemed like heavens wanted to embarrass him. Which wasn’t fair, if you asked him.

 

He was thinking about this when his phone rang again. For a moment, he was afraid to look there but then he realized that maybe the person just wanted to apologize. Taking a deep breath, he took the phone and opened the message which left him gaping with wide eyes.

 

_From: Unknown_

_Haha, I was just kidding, Kibum, I’m sorry! But I didn’t know you were this shy. Another cute thing about you ^^_

 

The boy was very confused. Who was this person? How did they get his number and more importantly – WHY were they calling him cute!

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Kibum couldn’t gather the strength to form a reply. He was too shocked. Has someone just played with him? A prank? Frowning at the thought for a while, he fumbled with his phone when it suddenly rang again, displaying another message from the same number which made him even more confused. So now the person cared?

 

_From: Unknown_

_Are you mad? ;;_

 

_To: Unknown_

_I’m not sure yet. How do you know me? WHO are you?_

 

_From: Unknown_

_The person of your dreams? ;)_

 

_To: Unknown_

_-_-_

 

_From: Unknown_

_I know, I know, sorry! But it would be more fun if you guessed it! hah_

 

_To: Unknown_

_I’m turning off my phone. Bye._

 

_From: Unknown_

_No, NO! Sorry, wait! You waiting?_

 

_To: Unknown_

_Waiting. Tick-tock._

 

_From: Unknown_

_Good! It’s me, Jonghyun :’) I asked Taemin for your number and he was nice enough to give it to me. Because no one can resist my charms, obviously. Haha Sorry I teased you. I thought it would be a funny way to start a conversation._

 

Kibum’s heart skipped a beat when he read that message. Jonghyun?? Jonghyun was the one mentioning passionate kisses? He knew that the latter didn’t mean it seriously but the boy’s head was flooded with images from his dream about the said pink-haired boy. About the kisses and strong arms, and his face immediately felt like it was on fire. _Shit!_ He widened his eyes and shook his head. No, he shouldn’t be thinking about that. Nor the fact that Jonghyun actually initiated a contact with him. And crap! When he said he was a person of his dreams, he was very right. Kibum just hoped he didn’t know that.

 

He didn’t know how to respond. Kibum was used to teasing from his friends but not from the handsome boy. He badly wanted to be himself like he always was but he didn’t want to scare Jonghyun away. Although, practically, the boy was the one to start the teasing first.

 _What to do, what to do,_ he chanted in his head while tapping a finger against his phone absentmindedly. He wasn’t really paying attention where he was tapping so once he heard a muffled ‘Hello’ from his phone, he got startled. _Crap!_ He has actually called the number. He wanted to hang up but it would be very weird so with shaking hands, he lifted his phone to his ear, clearing his throat.

 

“Hey.” he said softly and was rewarded by pleasant chuckle.

 

Jesus, he sounded good even through the phone. How was that possible??!

 

 _“Heyy! I didn’t expect you to call me. Are you going to scold me?”_ Jonghyun asked and it seemed like he was still teasing him.

 

Kibum didn’t mind though. On the other hand, he was slowly relaxing when he heard the latter’s voice.

 _Yeah, I wasn’t expecting me to call either,_ he thought but didn’t say it. Instead, he just hummed.

 

“Maybe.” he blurted out, playfully.

 

It seemed to surprise Jonghyun and Key didn’t blame him since he was surprised himself. Why couldn’t he say something normal?

 

 _“Maybe? then maybe you just wanted to hear my voice.”_ the boy said, chuckling.

 

Kibum rolled his eyes (although yes, he always wanted to listen to him) and got more comfortable on his bed.

 

“You’re pushing your luck, Jonghyun.” he warned teasingly.

 

 _“Well, I’d like to push you to your limit.”_ he boy said and there was an awkward silence before he cursed and cleared his throat. _“What I meant was… I mean, I’m just like that, wanting to tease people to see how far I can go. No, that’s not right. I mean… god, I’m not good with words.”_ he said and was very much aware of his own lie.

 

And Kibum was, too.

 

“You’re a writing major.” he deadpanned, enjoying listening to the flustered boy. He just wished he could see him.

 

There was a moment of silence before Jonghyun groaned and from what Kibum has observed the past two years, he was probably ruffling his hair which made Key smile. And his mouth worked faster than his brain.

 

“Don’t mess up your hair.”

 

 _“Huh? How did you know I was doing it?”_ the boy on the other end of line asked but Kibum noticed that he wasn’t as surprised as he should have been.

 

Hitting his head repeatedly he was thinking of an excuse but couldn’t find one so he just changed topic.

 

“Everyone does it. So, why did you ask for my number?”

 

_"Why? You don’t wanna talk to me?”_

 

“Yah, why are you answering my question with question?” Kibum huffed, not wanting to give in and he was rewarded with handsome chuckle from the older boy.

 

And god, Key was craving to see him.

 

When they weren’t talking at all, Kbum was just satisfied with only seeing the boy at school. But now that they were talking to each other, he was craving more. Selfish kid, seriously.

 

 _“Because you ask questions with obvious answers.”_ Jonghyun said calmly and Kibum only tilted his head, silently waiting for the boy to speak again. _“I just wanted to talk to you. I was bored and kind of thought about you so I texted Minho who texted or talked to Taemin so I got your number. Do you mind?”_

 

The feline boy was left on the bed with wide eyes and parted lips. _He thought about me?_ And what the hell! How can he just say it just like that?? he thought in amazement. It wasn’t like he didn’t like it. I was the opposite, actually. He liked talking and hearing those kinds of things from Jonghyun too much. And it was giving him false hopes but the older boy was either so innocent or so oblivious to notice that. He probably talked like that with everyone.

 

“O-of course not, why would I? I was just curious.” he answered and bit his lip when Jonghyun only hummed, obviously pleased.

 

 _“So… if we won’t think about the dirty talk I mentioned, can you entertain me?”_ Jonghyun asked out of nowhere.

 

“What?”

 

 _“Or we can jump to dirty talk, it would be interesting.”_ he added and when Key openly choked on air and coughed, the boy on the other end of line laughed heartily and said he was just joking.

 

Kibum was blushing madly and he was glad that Jonghyun couldn’t see him. _That’s it!_ he thought suddenly. The pink-haired boy couldn’t see him so it meant that he didn’t have to be shy. He didn’t like being teased too much, anyway.

 

_Two can play this game._

 

“Actually, I would like that, Jjong.” he said in low, sexy voice, purposely making a nickname for the latter. “It’s a good thing I’m already on the bed, too.” he almost whispered and he could literally see how Jonghyun widened his eyes, speechless.

 

 _“W-wait, really?”_ Jonghyun stuttered for the first time ever since Kibum has known him and it made him grin.

 

“Mhhmm…” Key decided to try tease him some more but was ready to laugh it off when Jonghyun suddenly spoke lowly.

 

_“Okay. But… I have never done it before. You’ll guide me, right?”_

 

And Kibum stopped breathing for a moment. Was Jonghyun serious? They were kidding just a while ago, right? The boy stayed silent for a while before he licked his suddenly dry lips and spoke.

 

“You’re messing with me again, aren’t you?” he exclaimed more like a sentence than as a question and the reaction he got was low, throaty chuckle.

 

 _“Maybe."_ Jonghyun teased him with the same word he used before.

 

Kibum closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart, chuckling softly as well. It was amazing how comfortable they were with teasing and talking to each other when in reality they have known each other (personally) just for a while.

He was about to respond when he heard Jonghyun’s mother calling her son in the background and the latter shouting ‘be right there’ before speaking to Kiibum.

 

_“Hey, I gotta go now but see you tomorrow?”_

 

“Yes, of course.” he said, smiling.

 

Jonghyun was such a good son.

 

 _“Great. Bye, Kibum.”_ he said softly and Kibum could hear a smile in his voice.

 

“Bye, Jonghyun.”

 

 _“Call me Jjong. I liked the sound of it.”_ Jonghyun said and hung up with low chuckle before Key could react.

 

Groaning, Kibum put away his phone and rubbed his face. “Stop it, Jonghyun. I don’t wanna fall.” he said although he knew that he has most like fallen already.

 

Just as he thought about this, his phone rang with a new message so he took it and read it.

 

_From: Unknown_

_Good night. Dream of me ;)_

 

 _Yup, I’m screwed,_ he thought pitifully as he playfully responded to the text.

 

_To: Jjong /.\_

_I’ll just meet you in Your dream, Jjong ;)_

 

 

That night, both of them dreamt about each other, indeed.

And they woke up with the need to confirm if what they felt in the dream was the same as what they would feel in reality.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Kibum was jumpy whole morning, not wanting to meet Jonghyun because of the dream he had. The conversation they had was unexpected and the outcome even more. Kibum wasn’t sure if he was ready to face the pink-haired boy. Talking through the phone was definitely different from talking in person. He had never expected Jonghyun to contact him and the playful conversation they had was kind of too much for him. Just a couple of days ago, he was just a crush he watched from afar and now they were talking and texting. It was unbelievable.

 

Key was able to avoid Jonghyun so far. He, Taemin and Jinki were sitting at their usual lunch table when suddenly, Minho and Jonghyun joined them.

 

“Hey, guys.” Minho greeted them and Kibum almost got to tease Taemin as his face lit up but was stopped when Jonghyun greeted them as well.

 

He muttered soft ‘hi’ and continued to play with his food without really looking up.

 

“Hey, Minnie.” Minho almost whispered and leaned to kiss the boy which pulled out a loud gasp from Jinki and Jonghyun.

 

“What! No way!” Jonghyun said loudly, causing Kibum to look up just to see Taemin’s flushed face and Minho’s grin.

 

It didn’t take long to connect hints and he gasped, too. “Finally, damnit!” he laughed and clapped his hands, making the younger boy hide his face into Minho’s shoulder.

 

“Shut up, hyung.” he groaned.

 

“So, how did this happen? I’m Jinki, by the way. Neither of my friends introduced us so I’m doing it myself.” he said with bright smile and it made both guys chuckle.

 

“Yeah, how rude they are? I’m Jonghyun.” the boy grinned lightly.

 

“And I’m Minho.”

 

“Yes, the crushes. Nice to finally meet you.” Jinki said casually but both, Kibum and Taemin widened their eyes, kicking Jinki underneath the table at the same time, making him whimper in pain.

 

“The crushes?” Jonghyun tilted his head curiously, his eyes searching Kibum’s but the boy was looking down again.

 

“Jinki is an idiot. How have you all slept?” Taemin tried to save the situation but was surprised to see Kibum blushing. “What, Key? Had naughty dreams again?” he teased the boy and unintentionally made Jonghyun choke on his food.

 

Kibum wasn’t going to let it slide though because teasing like this was normal between the two of them.

 

“Hm? My dreams are more productive than yours. Maybe now that you have Minho for yourself you won’t have to dream about it all the time.” he smirked and Taemin actually blushed at that, clearing his throat.

 

After that, Minho leaned to Taemin’s ear and they shared a whispered conversation, leaving the other boys in silence.

 

“Okay. I didn’t need to hear that.” Jinki chuckled and turned to Jonghyun. “What about you? Had nice dreams?”

 

Kibum couldn’t help but look up at that, curious about the answer. He wasn’t prepared for that playful glint to appear in Jonghun’s eyes when he looked at him.

 

“Yup. Had a visitor in that dream.” he said and the sentence triggered something within Kibum – triggered his playful and confident side.

 

Was is possible? Was Jonghyun dreaming of him? Was he flirting with him??

 

“I hope that they showed you a good time then.” he tilted his head to the side.

 

“Definitely.” the older boy said right a way, not looking away from Key now that the boy wasn’t avoiding his eyes.

 

“Geez. The tension here is killing me. I’ll just talk to you lovebirds later.” Jinki said and left the table with amused expression, shaking his head.

 

“Did he just..” Taemin finally looked up when he registered Jinki’s words.

 

“Leave? Yeah.” Kibum finished with chuckle, breaking an eye contact with his crush.

 

“He called you  lovebirds. What did we miss?” Minho joined the teasing and Kibum would be lost if Jonghyun haven’t saved him.

 

“While you were too wrapped up in each other? Our marriage. We promised to love each other till the eternity.” he said jokingly.

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be surprising after two years.” Taemiin scoffed, not realizing his words until Key gave him a glare.

 

“Two years?” Jonghyun asked curiously again but maybe he wasn’t as surprised as he should have been.

 

“What Taemin meant was..” Kibum started, saving himself. “- that he’s finally dating Minho after two years of crushing on him.”

 

“Y-yeah, that’s right…?” the youngest boy laughed awkwardly and although no one really believed him, they didn’t pry.

 

“You’re so cute.” Minho said lowly and kissed the boy’s temple.

 

“Yes, yes, the brat is cute, stop being so.. sweet.” Kibum cringed, pretending to be disgusted.

 

“What, jealous much, hyung?” Taemin grinned.

 

“Pfft, no way. I’m just curious. If you’re this clingy.. how will you come shopping with me after school?” he said and when he saw Taemin’s guilty expression he lifted his forefinger and shook his head.

 

“No, no, no, young man. You’re not ditching me! You know how I hate going alone.” he frowned, sighing.

 

“I’m so sorry, Key. But I promised Minho’s family that I’ll go with them on a trip. I was so happy that I forgot about the shopping.” Taemin said and he really looked like he ws sorry so Kibum just sighed and shook his head.

 

“It’s okay. I understand. Have fun.”

 

“Hyuuuung!” he whined and nudged his side.

 

“Yah, I said it’s okay! I meant it, I’ll be okay.” he said and reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair.

 

“ I can go with you, if you want.” Jonghyun said suddenly, smiling softly, probably over the interaction between the two boys.

 

Key widened his eyes and looked at the boy. “I- I can’t ask that of you, Jonghyun. Some people hate shopping. Even more with me.” he said almost sheepishly.

 

“You’re not asking, Key. I’m offering. And don’t worry, I’m patient.” he chuckled and Kibum’s heart melted once again.

 

_Yes, you are perfect. That’s why I love you, he thought before accepting the offer with smile._

 

“Great. I don’t have to feel guilty anymore.” Taemin beamed, making Kibum scoff.

 

“Of course, you would find an excuse for yourself.” he said but it was obvious he wasn’t really mad.

 

 

The rest of the lunch break was full of fun and laughter. All of them shared conversations to get to know each other and they realized that they had some things in common despite having different personalities. There was a lot of teasing as well, of course, since the boys were playful people.

 

 

When the break was coming to an end, Minho offered to walk his boyfriend to his next class and Jonghyun shared the walk with Kibum.

 

The boy felt like living in a dream as they walked through the hall. Never ever had he imagined that this would happen.

 

“So- why aren’t you calling me Jjong? I told you I liked it.” Jonghyun said out of nowhere, grinning when Kibum choked on air.

 

“W-what? Are you.. Yah, are you teasing me again?” Kibum squinted his eyes once he collected himself.

 

The older boy laughed and shook his head. “No, I swear. I like it.”

 

Key smiled and them hummed, pretending to be thinking about it. “Hmm.. Maybe I will.”

 

“You really love that ‘maybe’ word, don’t you?” Jonghyun laughed softly, nudging Key’s side with his elbow.

 

“Mhhm. I like teasing.” he said, not realizing that he gave Jonghyun a material he could use to tease him until he spoke again.

 

“Uh-huh. I noticed that yesterday.” he said with boyish smile which made Key blush slightly.

 

“You’re the one to talk, really.” he scoffed playfully and they stopped in front of the classroom.

 

“I know. I’m not ashamed of that though. I was gifted with words.” he winked and then chuckled. “When do you want to go shopping?”

 

“I was thinking.. right after school? We can eat something if we’ll be hungry, too.” the feline like boy smiled.

 

“Okay. Sounds like a plan. I’ll wait at the gates. Bye.” Jonghyun said with smile, walking backwards.

 

“See ya, Jjong.” Key said and then quickly turned around, rushing to the class.

 

He didn’t see the way Jonghyun’s eyes lit up and how widely he smiled as he went to his own class.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

The rest of the day went quickly and Kibum didn't know if it was good or bad thing.  
Of course, he was excited for a hangout with Jonghyun, but he was also nervous. They weren't that close and the boy was afraid of being annoying. His shopping habits were too much even for Taemin - and the brat himself loved shopping. So what about poor Jonghyun who had no idea what to expect?  
To say that Key was worried was an understatement. Maybe Jonghyun would change his mind and not accompany him, right?

Yeah, that was not happening.

When the school was over and Kibum was walking out of the gates, he was met with handsome grin on Jonghyun's face.

"Ready?"

Kibum almost winced but masked it with amused chuckle. "Shouldn't I be the one asking? You have no idea what you agreed to, Jjong." he said, the nickname leaving his lips naturally.

To his surprise, Jonghun only laughed and started walking. "I have a sister, you know? I can handle you."

_You have no idea how I would love that, Jonghyun,_ Key thought before chuckling. "Okay, we'll see. But I warned you so I'm not taking any responsibility for your health later."

"Aww, come on, Kibum! You're saying you won't play a nurse with me? But I was looking forward to that!" Jonghyun whined playfully and was positively surprised when Kibum didn't blush nor did he shy away, but instead teased him right back.

"What, you've got a roleplay fetish?" he smirked but secretly cursed his fast mouth.

"Maybe." Jonghyun winked, using Key's favorite answer which made him laugh.

Jonghyun didn't know where all this was coming from - why he was flirting so openly with the boy. He just had the need to.

"Okay, one point for you." Key grinned and he just chuckled.

  
For a while, they shared comfortable silence before they spoke again. They talked about their hobbies, about the new couple (Minho and Taemin), about sunshine Jinki and how they met and although Jonghyun wanted to ask about what Jinki meant with the 2 years and crushes he mentioned, he decided that it wasn't the right time. Instead, they talked about things that make them happy and Kibum once again got lost in Jonghyun's beauty when he talked about writing. The boy's gift of words was simply amazing. Even though he was just carelessly talking, his voice and words were melting Key's heart.

"-done?" Kibum was pulled out of his thoughts by Jonghyun's voice once they reached the shopping mall.

"I'm sorry, what?" he blinked, blushing lightly from embarrassment.

"Oh, so it wasn't my imagination. You really were daydreaming." he chuckled and Key shook his head quickly.

"No! No, it's not like that. I just wondered how it's possible that even by simply talking, you amaze people." he said and it took a lot of self-control not to look away.

To his surprise, it was Jonghyun who bashfully looked away, palming the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Kibum. I'm glad you think so highly of my words." he said and was rewarded with the prettiest, dimple adorned smile ever.

His heart skipped a beat because god, Key was beautiful. And so so nice and amazing. Jonghyun wasn't sure how he got so lucky to be spending time with him. Because he knew that Kibum mostly kept to himself or his two best friends. So being able to be the one to crack that wall around him was surely satisfying.  
And he wasn't sure if this was the feeling his mom was talking about but he knew that he wanted to get to know Kibum more. Much, much more.

  
"You sure you're okay?" Key asked the other boy after spending whole 4 hours in various shops.

 

_It looked like Key was really worried and although he was much worse than his sister in shopping, Jonghyun still enjoyed it a lot. Especially when Key would walk out of the cabin in clothes that complimented his curves and would ask for Jonghyun's opinion. Jonghyun would shamelessly compliment him and Kibum would smile shyly before walking back to cabin.  
After few times though, the boy thought that Jonghyun was just playing around._

_"Ugh, you're unbelievable. You're not helping at all, Jjong. I can take only few, but you say you like them all." Key groaned and adjusted a shirt that slid down and exposed his pretty shoulder._

_"Well, it's not my fault that you look good in everything, Kibum. I'll buy some for you then. Just take them all."_

_After that, Key blushed again and declined his offer. However, the pink-haired boy bought the clothes for him anyway, feeling some sort of pride for being the one buying it for him._

 

"For 100th time, I'm perfectly fine. It was actually fun." he said and had to laugh heartily when Kibum gave him unamused glare. "What! I'm serious, okay. It was enjoyable. Now, let's get something to eat. I'm starving. You promised food and it's almost dinner time." he said and grinned when Key chuckled softly, nodding.

 

After finding nice and quiet place for 'dinner', the boys found their seats and ordered food.

Key wasn't stupid, he saw all the glances they got when passing by people just because Jonghyun was holding his shopping bags. He ignored them all but the butterflies in his stomach were harder to ignore. The day he spent with the boy was all sorts of perfect and it was official that Kim Kibum was in love with Kim Jonghyun. And although he knew that this wasn't a date, he couldn't be happier.

"You're daydreaming again." Jonghyun pointed out, nudging his leg with hiw own which would make Key shy if he wasn't shaking his head once again.

"Just-" he started but the latter interrupted him.

"-thinking, I know. It just makes me curious... Why do you always keepthinking about something else when you're with me." he said with that soft smile which was driving Kibum crazy.

"Not something else. You." he admitted sooner than his brain registered what he said.

However, Jonghyun's surprised expression embarrassed him. "I mean.." he started once again but just bit his lip nervously.

"Wow." Jonghyun said with sheepish chuckle. "That was smooth. And you say that I'm the one with gift of words." he said playfully, making Key chuckle.

 

Their food couldn't be served in better time.

 

"So..." Jonghyun spoke after chewing his food. "I asked this once already but you didn't answer. What is the craziest thing you have ever done?"

Kibum laughed softly and shook his head. "I do many crazy things and very often. Besides, why would I tell you? It's embarrassing."

"But I wanna know everything about you--" Jonghyun whined playfully, once again being careless with his words.

And Key couldn't believe it. How could the boy be so careless? Doesn't he see the effect it has on him?

He cleared his throat and ate some of his meal before speaking. "Okay... Well, this isn't the craziest but it's crazy alright." he chuckled over memory and when he saw that he had Jonghyun's attention, he continued. "When I was 15 or so, me and Taemin were in that stage where we loved bets and dares. He dared me to crossdress and go to one of your classes. It was the first time I really heard your poems. No one really noticed me and thank god, no one recognized me." he laughed softly, cheeks pink from the confession.

"Oh, so you DO like crossdressing! Can we play the nurse later then?" the boy wiggled his eyebrows playfully, laughing when Key punched his arm, whining cute 'yah!'. "Sorry, sorry! I'll be a good boy now, sorry." he chuckled but then, suddenly, widened his eyes. "Wait, wait! I think I remember this. I noticed an unfamiliar girl that day and after the class I was looking for her but couldn't find her. It was... you?!" he said, kind of amused and bewildered.  
The girl looked beautiful that day and Jonghyun wanted to talk to her - well, or him. The girl has caught his interest like no one before.

"You saw me?! God..." Key winced and hid his face behind his hands.

"Yeah. But hey, to be fair, I didn't know it was you." Jonghyun said and then grinned at him.

"Yeah. But you know now. You know how I looked. Well, nevermind. Now, it's your turn to tell me something crazy." he said, trying to change the topic.

But since Kibum was honest, Jonghyun decided not to leave him in shame alone. "Well... this isn't as crazy as it is awkward, I guess." he started and licked his lips. "Once in a high school...in my poem reading... I saw this beautiful girl. She was like no one I've ever seen. I think I had a crush on her. Without knowing she was really a boy." he said with some kind of gentle smile and when his eyes met Key's bewildered ones, he winked playfully, makin gthe latter chuckle as well.

They talked about various things throughout their trip home - Jonghyun was walking Key home like a gentleman he was - and once they stopped in front of Kibum's hourse, he smiled sweetly, showing that cute dimple.

"Thank you for clothes and for accompanying me. I really had a lot of fun." the boy said softly and Jonghyun smiled widely as he handed him his bags.

"Me, too. I'm glad we got to hang out. I hope that you won't be as shy with me anymore." he stuck out his tongue playfully and Key scoffed.

"I'm never shy." he said and both of them laughed before silence enveloped them.

"Well. Good night and see you tomorrow." Jonghyun said after a while and opened his arms for a hug.

Kibum was never shy boy but he didn't expect this. He didn't expect his long term crush to ask for a hug. That's why he was hesitant at first but then wrapped his arms around the other boy. And it was much better than what he dreamt of. Yes, there were no heated moments but it felt so good to be hugged by those arms.

Uknowingly to him, Jonghyun was thinking about the same thing.

"Huh, someone would think we are parting from a date." Key joked with small shaky laugh (yes, the hug got him good) after they parted.

"Mhhm. Even though I would think of better things to do on a date... you can think of this as a date... if you want to." Jonghyun said softly and Kibum's heart stopped beating for a moment.

_W-what_ , he thought, blinking his eyes, but his mouth was much faster than brain again. "I... would love that, Jjong." he said softly and Jonghyun smiled at him handsomely before nodding. 

"Okay. That makes it our first date, then." he said and leaned to Key's ear. "Good night. I'll see you in your dreams." chuckling, he pecked Key's red cheek before turning around and walking away.

He didn't know why he said it. Maybe it was the fact that the hug felt so right. Or maybe it was the thought of being Key's date - he didn't know. He just knew that he didn't regret saying that and he hoped there would be many dates in future.

  
Kibum, on the other hand, stood there, frozen. He couldn't think nor move but his heart was beating so fast he was worried it would explode.

  
Later, when he got to his bed, he texted Jonghyun simple 'text me when you get home so I know you're okay' and then closed his eyes.  
His lips stretched into wide smile and his heart was still beating quickly. _Yes, this was definitely better than in my dreams_ , he thought before he fell asleep, once again visited by the same boy all over again.  
But this time, he dreamt about light kisses, gentle caresses and loving smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

It was a weekend and Kibum was lying on his bed, thinking about his unintentional date with his crush. Yes, Kibum got to go on a date with Jonghyun, although neither of them have planned it like that.

The boy thought that it was maybe just the spur of a moment which led Jonghyun to say that. That maybe the latter already regretted his decision. He just got a short text from him as an answer, after all. Kibum couldn't imagine different reason. They didn't even know each other that well.

Maybe the pink-haired boy was just curious. It was known that Key was a gay and maybe Jonghyun wanted to see if he had a chance. But there were too many 'maybe's for Kibum's liking.

 _Stupid, he's not that kind of person. You know it. You've been watching him for two years, for God's sake,_ he thought with a frustrated sigh. He just couldn't stop thinking about all the possibilities. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his phone, indicating that he got a message.

 

_From: Jjong /.\_

_I'm boreeed. Help!_

 

And the moment he read that message, Kibum chuckled and covered his face with his hands. Because, leave it to Jonghyun to assure him about himself when he needed it the most. The boy now knew that Jonghyun didn't regret their date and he was still talking to him like a puppy he was.

And this, Kibum knew. Texting with Jonghyun was easy, although each time he got a text from him, his heart would always skip a beat.

 

_To: Jjong /.\_

_I'm busyyy. Entertain yourself, Jjong ;)_

 

_From: Jjong /.\_

_R.U.D.E! Where is the cute Kibum I know????_

 

_To: Jjong /.\_

_I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm never cute-_

 

_From: Jjong /.\_

_Aww, on the opposite. You are always cute. I told you you shouldn't be so shy with me ;)_

 

_To: Jjong /.\_

_Pfft. I'm never shy. And sorry, but are you openly flirting with me?? :O_

 

_From: Jjong /.\_

_MAYBE :P_

 

Kibum couldn't help but laugh heartily at the last message he read. Even though his heart fluttered, he was very amused with Jonghyun's behavior. It seemed like the other boy was not a shy person. He was straight-forward and Kibum liked that, although he didn't really know how to react to that. Well, no one could blame him though, since this was his crush we're talking about. The boy he's been watching from the sidelines for such a long time that he was set on keeping it that way. And now, suddenly, the same boy was flirting with him and inviting him out. Dear God, he even hugged him and kissed his cheek!

The thought of that evening almost made Kibum squeal. But he wasn't like that. Usually.

The boy didn't realize that he was thinking about it all for too long, but his text mate surely did notice that he was taking too long to respond to his last text because his phone vibrated again with new message.

 

_From: Jjong /.\_

_Don't tell me you're embarrased?? That would be so cute. And, ehm, so not you ;)_

 

After laughing again, Key shook his head and picked his phone, dialing Jonghyun's number. It was probably the boldest move he's done ever since he's started talking to the other boy.  
He waited and waited until the voice he loved so much echoed in his ear.

 

“ _Should I prepare myself for scolding?”_ Jonghyun chuckled and Kibum almost melted at the sound of it.

 

“What, no greeting? I'm disappointed, Jjong. I thought you were bored?” Key teased him and from what he knew about the older boy, he was surely ruffling his own hair while grinning.

 

“ _And I thought you were busy?”_ Jonghyun shot right back at him but the younger boy could hear the smile in his voice. _“I'm glad you called though. Hi.”_

 

“You are? So you should prepare yourself for a scolding!” Key pretended to be serious but when he heard Jonghyun laugh softly, he couldn't help and chuckled himself. “You're making it kinda hard for me to scold you, Jjong.”

 

“ _I know, that's my aim.”_ Jonghyun said cheekily and Kibum could swear he heard cars in the background.

 

Frowning in concetration, he tilted his head to the side and hummed. “Hey, are you outside?” he asked carelessly and then cleared his throat when he realized that maybe it's out of his business if the other was outside or not. “I mean.. Uh..” he rubbed his nape sheepishly even though Jonghyun didn't see him.

 

He was rewarded with another chuckle but what he heard after that made him widen his eyes. _“Outside your house? Yup.”_

 

“What?”

 

Jonghyun laughed and this time it was him who hummed. _“Mhhm, look out of your window.”_

 

“Jjong, if you're messing with me, you're not gonna bear the consequences.” Key said but his voice sounded more bewildered than angry.

 

He stood up from his bed and slowly went to the window. He was still doubting that the other boy was there but he had to make sure that he had a reason to scold him.  
However, when he looked out of the window, Jonghyun was there, waving and smiling handsomely.

 

“You're really here. Why?” Kibum said in wonder and ~~that bastard~~ the latter just laughed softly again, seemingly in good mood.

 

“ _So I could see you and we wouldn't have to talk through phone but in person. The last time I was here, I noticed this comfortable looking swinging bench so I thought that maybe we could hang out for a while?”_ he said while looking up at the boy through the window that was separating them.

 

And Kibum's heart once again skipped a beat. He wanted to see him. Wanted to hang out so he came to him just like that. As if they were friends for a long time. Or maybe lovers. _As if, Key. You wish,_ he scoffed in his mind and just kept looking at the handsome boy for a while. He had no idea how to react to things like this. He was so surprised and just speechless but when he saw how Jonghyun raised his eyebrow he licked his lips and spoke.

 

“Yes, sure. I mean, I'll be right there. Make yourself comfortable.”

 

With that he hung up and ran to his closet to put on a warm sweater before he went downstairs and out of the house. Seeing that Jonghyun has made himself comfortable on the bench, he chuckled and walked right toward him. The boy looked so good, just sitting there and looking at him with those expressive eyes.

 

“I see that you really like that bench.” he teased him instead of greeting and the older boy laughed, nodding his head and patting the space next to him.

 

“Yes, I do. Come, join me.” he said and once Key sat down he finally got the time to admire his beauty again.

 

To say that Jonghyun couldn't stop thinking about Key was an understatement. Ever since he has kissed even only his cheek, he couldn't get the tingling away from his lips and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to see the feline-like boy so bad that he just did that. He went out and right toward the boy's house, even risking that Key wasn't at home.  
He was pleased when he found him at home and even more when he agreed to go out to him.

 

“So now.. each time you'll be bored you'll come running to me?” Kibum said with that teasing glint in his eyes and Jonghyun loved that.

 

He loved how the boy was so shy in one moment but then switched to teasing and playing around. Key was really something else, Jonghyun could now see it very clearly. He was in control most of the time but when Jonghyun would compliment him, he would turn shy. It was simply adorable.

 

“That's right. Or maybe I will just have you running to me.” Jonghyun grinned and the other boy rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“Right. As if I would do that.”

 

“You wouldn't? Even if I would tempt you?” he wiggled his eyebrows and laughed immediately when he heard Key scoff.

 

“Tempt me? Really?” he said skeptically. “How-”

 

Jonghyun didn't have to think hard about that because by now he knew what would temp the boy. “With reading, of course. I would read my poem collections to you.” he said with small smirk that was so charming and confident that it made Kibum curse in his mind.

 

Damn it, Jonghyun really did know how to tempt him. And he didn't even need to offer something risque. That guy knew very well that he loved his writing but Key couldn't blame him since it was he, himself, who said that to him on many occasions.

 

“Uh, okay. Another point for you.” Kibum mumbled before looking up at Jonghyun with his eyes shining. “Will you, though? Read your poems to me?” he asked and there was so much hope that Jonghyun smiled softly.

 

“I could. Next time.” he said and the smile he was rewarded with made his heart stop beating for a second because Kibum was beautiful.

 

“Great. I would love that.” Key said with satisfied smile and the other boy chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Look at you, all happy. And I didn't even mention the part where I would be shirtless while reading it.” He couldn't help but tease the younger boy, wanting to make him flustered.

  
However, he was left surprised when it didn't happen. On the opposite – Key smirked slightly (that should not be allowed) and tapped his pretty lips.

 

“Well, that would be just another advantage then. Would _**I**_ be the one to take it off or would you do it yourself?”

 

Kibum didn't know where it came from, really. He was in his happy bubble when Jonghyun's sentence almost killed him. Yes, because imagining him shirtless was too much. And he almost got shy but seeing that smirk on pink-haired boy's lips just tempted him to tease him back. And so he did.  
  
He could see that it surprised Jonghyun but that didn't stop him from playing along.

 

“Well, it depends... Will you be patient enough to wait for me to do it or will you do it sooner because you will be curious?” he said playfully and this time, Key's cheeks became slightly pink.

 

“Depends on what you'll be reading.” he murmured and then looked up with slightly shy smile which made Jonghyun's heart melt.

 

He almost cooed at the sight but stopped himself. “I will leave those.. _heavier_ after few dates.” he winked playfully and then both of them chuckled.

 

Comfortable silence surrended them until Jonghyun's curiosity got the best of him. “Say..” he started, catching Key's attention before he continued. “I wanted to ask this before but didn't want to pry. Now.. I'm just too curious.” he chuckled sheepishly and looked to the side at Kibum. “You've known me even from before, haven't you?”

 

Key's breath hitched in his throat and he blinked his eyes few times. “I- what?” he almost whispered, already preparing himself for upcoming embarrassment.

 

Jonghyun could see that Kibum was almost terrified so he reached for his hand, caressing the back of his palm with his thumb. “When Taemin mentioned that thing with 2 years.. it was about you knowing me, right?” he asked softly and he could have sworn that the younger boy's hand shook in his.

 

“I- .. It's just..” the poor boy couldn't find the right words and just closed his eyes.

 

Jonghyun couldn't just watch so he sat closer to him and hugged him gently. “Hey.. it's okay. I'm sorry for prying. I'm just.. You know me, I'm a curious person. I wouldn't mind it though, you know? I would actually be flattered.” he chuckled lowly and looked down at the boy in his arms when he sighed.

 

“You're terrible. Pushing me into the corner and then trying to make me feel better.” Key mumbled but it was audible that he wasn't really mad. “It's true. I just.. really liked your writing, you know? Ever since I've heard it in that class, I admired you a lot.” he said with small smile on his lips and Jonghyun wished he could kiss him right then and there.

 

“But.. you have never spoken to me.” Jonghyun pointed out and Kibum chuckled, making himself comfortable in his arms.

 

“It was an admiration. I admired you but never had enough courage to talk to you. I was just a secret admirer and I.. didn't want you to think that I'm some thirsty.. guy. Since, you know, everyone knows I'm that gay kid.” he said and shrugged.

 

Jonghyun snorted slightly and shook his head. “I'm better than that. I would never judge you. But I do get where you're coming from. I'm glad that we got to talk to each other, at least.” he said honestly and looked down at Key who looked up.

 

“I am, too, Jjong.” he almost whispered and that was all it took for Jonghyun to lean in.

 

It was slow, both of their hearts beating like crazy and when their lips touched softly, they closed their eyes. It was better than they have imagined, really. The feeling of softness, the warmth, the way their lips moved in sinc – it was much much better than in their dreams. Jonghyun's thumb kept caressing Key's hand and the younger boy loved the warm feeling that spred on his skin from the touch. 

Key sighed contently into the kiss and Jonghyun smiled at that. It was short, sweet and innocent kiss that left them with fluttering hearts and warm smiles.

 

“I think that now.. this makes you that thirsty guy.” Jonghyun said lowly in playful voice and then both of them laughed when Key punched Jonghyun's arm.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my latest chapter. I've been struggling with time and inspiration past weeks but whenever I miss SHINee too much, I just write so here is new chapter ^^  
> I hope you will like it! Let me know your opinion, I'll be happy to hear from you ^^

 

 

 

 

“So... How come that you're spending a Sunday at my place instead of Minho's? You two have been practically glued to each other ever since you've started dating.” Kibum said playfully while he was sitting on his bed.

 

Taemin, who called him earlier that day was now comfortably seated on one of Key's sofas and when his friend spoke he looked up and shrugged. “I thought that we could spend some time together. Like you said, I was with Minho all the time and I started to miss our bickering. I guess I needed some bonding time with my beloved hyung.” Taemin grinned and Kibum couldn't help but laugh because the younger boy rarely called him 'beloved' hyung.

 

“Aww, baby missed me? Or is there something you need a help with?” he teased but tilted his head when his friend bit his lip and looked down at a pillow in his lap. “What? Something happened?” Key asked, this time with more serious voice which made Taemin shake his head.

 

“No.. nothing happened. I just.. There is just something I wanted to talk about. But.. it's not really easy.” he said softly and Key frowned slightly.

 

It was just weird because the boys had no problem with talking about anything so seeing the latter like this was unusual. They easily talked even about wet dreams or deepest fears – they were best friends, after all.

 

“Please.” Kibum scoffed softly. “We have always talked about everything. Jesus, I even remember talking about the first time you jerked off.” he chuckled softly and barely avoided the pillow that was thrown at him. “Now, this is more like you, Lee Taemin.” he grinned when he saw his friend smile.

 

“I know.. This is really weird. I usually have no problem with talking-” Taemin started but Key interrupted him.

 

“- or teasing, you brat.”

 

“Yeah, that neither.” Taemin chuckled and then ruffled his hair. “I'm getting horny.” he said suddenly and it made Key choke on the air.

 

“What! But I'm not touching you!” It was natural for Kibum to tease his friend but when he saw that the younger boy was actually troubled he raised his eyebrows. “Well.. So what? I mean, what's wrong with that? It's only natural, isn't it? You've got a boyfriend and it's a boy you've been crushing on ever since you've known him.” he said softly and watched as Taemin leaned his head backwards against the sofa.

 

“I knooow. But.. I can't just do something out of nowhere. Minho's gonna think I'm weird. Or worse, he'll think I'm a pervert.” the boy almost whined.

 

“You are.” Key pointed out but laughed softly when his friend glared at him. “Okay, okay, sorry. But I just don't understand, Tae. Why would he think that? I bet that he wants you, too? I mean, he's with you so that gotta mean that he's attracted, right? And although you're together just for such a short time now, it doesn't mean that you haven't had feelings for each other for a longer time.”

 

“I know! I'm just.. unsure, that's all. He's always so sweet, I have no idea how to make the mood more.. you know.” he sighed and ruffled his hair again. “How should I start something when he's kissing me sweetly and caressing my hand like I'm some precious doll?”

 

“Are you serious?” Key almost deadpanned before grunting and shaking his head. “And what do you expect, Tae? I don't have a boyfriend but I'm pretty sure that your first time together always starts with romantic, sweet touches and kisses.” he said before throwing pillow back at Taemin since he asked for it. “So what do you do in these situations?” Kibum asked shamelessly. It wasn't like they were strangers anyway.

 

Taemin blushed slightly in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly. “Smile at him and hug him..?”

 

“Wh- Are you fr- Yah, Lee Taemin!” Kibum said, shocked but then laughed, covering his face with his hands. “This is priceless, seriously. Why would you just hug him??”

 

This time, Taemin did whine and then threw his pillow at Kibum again. “Yah! Don't laugh! I have never imagined that this would happen! I was not ready for a relationship. And when he's so sweet, I always think that he just wants to be sweet so I just.. panic and just hug him. So what-” he said and pouted unconsciously.

 

“Alright, I'm sorry. Sorry.” Key said after he was able to stop laughing. “It's just funny to me. I have never thought that you would be.. so innocent and yet not innocent enough.” Kibum chuckled softly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. I'd like to see YOU in my position. With Jonghyun. You can't even say a word withough blushing.”

 

“Yah, why are you attacking me?” Key just laughed and then shook his head. “But firstly, he's not my boyfriend and secondly.. I just started talking to him. You have been talking with Minho much longer.” he said while shrugging before lifting his hand to stop his friend from speaking. “Anyway, I said I'm sorry. But you expected a reaction like this from me, right? Because you're taking it lightly.”

 

“Of course.” Taemin scoffed. “You're my bestfriend, you are bound to make fun of me but in the end, you're still giving me an advice.” he said and then smiled so Kibum knew that nothing has changed between them. They were still the same crazy friends.

 

“You know me so well.” Key grinned and spoke again after a while. “Here's my advice. Next time you're alone and he starts being sweet with kisses and touches.. Just be yourself. Don't try to please him with your actions. Just do whatever you feel is right.” he said and his smile this time was honest.

 

Taemin was silent for a while before he nodded and thanked him with small grin on his face. “Your romantic movies are good for you, I see.”

 

 _And, the brat is back,_ he thought before laughing and nodding. “Of course. It gives me what you can't get from your horror movies. Unless you wanna kill someone.”

 

And just like that, the two friends were back to their playful banter and teasing.

It was after Kibum got a text which left him smiling widely that Taemin decided to speak about the topic Key was successfully avoiding the whole day.

 

“So what about you and Jonghyun?”

 

Kibum looked up from his phone as if he was caught in a crime before he cleared his throat. “What about us?”

 

“Don't play stupid, Key! I can see your shining!” Taemin laughed softly, glad that finally, it was his time to tease.

 

Kibum was about to ignore it but in that moment, he just felt so happy and excited that he wanted to tell someone.

And so he did.

“It was a date.” he said softly, smiling. “The day when you ditched me-” he said and didn't forget to glare at the younger boy before his expression softened again. “- Jonghyun offered to go shopping with me, right? And it was all sorts of amazing. I was very awkward at first. Awful. But.. he just talked and it made me relax so we actually had a great time. We ate, too. And then he walked me home and just.. Yeah. Things happened and he said that it could be our first date.” he said and he was glowing with so much happiness that Taemin didn't dare to tease him because he was genuinely happy for his friend.

 

“Wow.” Taemin said with smile on his lips.

 

“I know, right.” Key chuckled and hid his face behind his hands.

 

“Yeah. I'm happy for you, hyung.” he said softly before grinning. “So, when will be the next date?”

 

It was amazing how Kibum, who was never shy, started smiling sheepishly. “I would like to think that yesterday was. Although it was short and we wer-” he started but Taemin almost tackled him down as he jumped on the bed next to him.

 

“Whoa, whoa! You didn't mention yesterday! What was yesterday?”

 

“Well, if you would let me finish, you would know!” Key rolled his eyes before playing with his phone. “He's perfect, I swear. He came just like that, calling me out. And we spent couple of hours on our bench here but it felt like a date. And... hkissdm.” he mumbled the last words, making Taemin tilt his head with 'what?'

 

“Jonghyun.. he kissed me.” Key whispered and then let out small scream when Taemin literally slapped his arm. Damn that kid and his excited habits. BAD HABITS.

 

“What the! Hyung, that's kinda fast but wow, congrats! You got kissed by your crush!” Taemin laughed and Kibum couldn't help but laugh with him because it seemed like the boy was really happy and excited for him.

 

In times like these, both of them were reminded why they were bestfriends.

 

 

 

 

 

The day has passed, ending with sweet wishing of goodnight between Kibum and Jonghyun, and now it was a start of a new day.

Start of day when Key would have to face his crush one way or another and he was going crazy with worries. The feline-like boy had no idea how he would face Jonghyun without making a fool out of himself. He was nervous and SO unsure of himself which was really unusual because Kibum has always been confident.

 

_Should I initiate a kiss when I see him? But we're not really lovers. Should I just casually greet him? But wouldn't that be weird, seeing that we already kissed once? Should I-_

And there were so many other questions in his head as he was walking out of the door. He really wanted to please Jonghyun. _What a hypocrite,_ he thought with scoff when he remembered how he told Taemin to be himself while here he was, worrying about pleasing Jonghyun. It wasn't like he wanted to pretend to be someone he wasn't, but the situation they were in wasn't really clear. He had no idea where they stood as of now. Were they just friends? Were they more? Exactly WHAT could Kibum do without going overbroad? It was maddening, really. How could he be so unsure about himself just because of one boy? How could he even allow himself to be like that?

 

However, he didn't get a chance to think of it for much longer because just as he exited his house and turned around, there he was. Jonghyun. As handsome, as always. This time he was wearing black and white shirt with top two buttons unbuttoned and his jeans fit perfectly. And it all took Key's breath away. Especially that handsome smile that was flashed at him as soon as they made an eye contact.

 

“Morning.” Jonghyun said with grin and Key had to blink his eyes few times before he finally got to his senses.

 

“Hi. Wh- How come you're here?” he asked softly as he walked toward the other boy, all his insecurity forgotten because of a surprise visit.

 

“What, you didn't wanna see me?” Jonghyun chuckled playfully which changed into small laughter when Key rolled his eyes.

 

“It's too early for someone to be this annoying.” Key stuck out his tongue before they slowly started walking.

 

“Never too early for me, darling.” Jonghyun chuckled before looking at the boy. “I just thought that it would be nice to walk together. You're not too far from my home and I used to walk with Minho but the gentleman went to pick up his princess. Uh, prince.”

 

At that, Key had to laugh because that was one of things Taemin hated to be called. “I won't tell Taemin you said that.” he grinned before humming softly. “So instead of walking alone, you came to pick ME up?” he raised his eyebrows playfully. It was so much easier to actually be with Jonghyun than imagining being with him.

 

“Mhhm, I need my.. prince, too, after all.” he said and then Kibum felt how Jonghyun's fingers slowly threaded through his as he gently held his hand while walking.

 

**Bullshit.**

 

Forget what he said-

 

Being with Jonghyun was not easy at all. It was a workout for Kibum's weak heart.

 

Because even just from holding his hand, Jonghyun managed to make his heart beat fast and his face gain faint pink color.

 

Not to mention the warm feeling that was spreading through his whole body and heart.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The walk to the school was quiet. Maybe because Both of them were thinking about some things and maybe they just didn't know what to say because this feeling – holding someone's hand while walking – was new for them. Neither of them have dated before and they didn't even say it aloud, that they were dating so what if they weren't? What if all this was just spontaneous decision? Because Kibum has heard about friendships which were so comfortable that people held hands and hugged each other casually.

_Yeah, but they didn't kiss each other,_ he scoffed in his head but then argued with himself because they kissed only once and it might have been a weak moment.

 

Dating or not, they were nearing the school building and Key felt like he wasn't ready to walk into the building, holding hands with the most popular guy at school. Not when he wasn't sure where they stood with each other.

That's why he slowly let go of Jonghyun's hand and when the latter looked at him curiously, he just smiled sheepishly. Jonghyun understood what that meant and just smiled at the boy reassuringly, showing him that it's okay, they didn't have to go that fast. What he didn't know was that Kibum wished to go that fast but all he needed was a statement from Jonghyun. Maybe it was stupid, maybe they really didn't need something like that but from movies he has seen, two people started dating after officially talking about it, right? _Taemin was right before, I watch too many romantic movies,_ he thought and was brought out of his thoughts by Jonghyun who nudged his arm with his own.

 

“You're doing it again.” he chuckled and when Kibum tilted his head in confusion he continued. “Daydreaming.”

 

“Oh, no. I'm not. I'm just-” he started but Jonghyun interrupted him with soft laughter.

 

“- thinking. I know. Have you noticed? You always say that when we're together. Instead of thinking to yourself, why don't you talk to me? I'm a great listener.” Jonghyun said as they walked through the hall.

 

Kibum's heart melted a bit at that and he smiled prettily. “I know you are. And talker, too.” he said, adding some of his typical teasing before he bit his lip, deciding to be honest. “It's just.. I guess that I could tell you..” he said softly and slowly gathered all the courage he needed. “Are w-” he started but got cut off when Jinki appeared in front of them.

 

“Well, hello, you two. I'm surprised to see you here.” Jinki said with chuckle.

 

“Hello, to you, too.” Jonghyun chuckled as well and if Jinki's grin wasn't so bright Kibum would have been mad at him for interrupting him.

 

“Hi, hyung. Why would you be surprised?” Key asked curiously.

 

“Well, Minho and Taemin came to school earlier but suddenly, they said they are skipping and disappeared. I think that Taemin will get the special date.” Jinki said and this time, his eyes were twinkling with something akin mischief.

 

After hearing that from their friend (yes, all of them were now friends because they live by the saying 'your friend is my friend') they couldn't help but laugh heartily. Jinki was was really special person. He could make other feel better when they needed it or make people smile and laugh just like that.

 

“You're cool. How come that we haven't met before?” Jonghyun said after he stopped laughing and Jinki just shrugged with that addictive smile on his lips.

 

“My friends were too slow in pursuing the two of you.” he said casually and it made Kibum choke on the air before he almost whined, nudging his friend's arm.

 

“Stop it, hyung-- why are you always pulling ME into the picture?”

 

“Key, you have never been out of the picture, in the first place.” Jinki grinned and this time, Kibum whined and shook his head.

 

“This is unfair. You're all bullying me. I won't take it anymore. Bye.” he said, acting all mad as he turned around and went to his first class, leaving Jinki and Jonghyun chuckling to themselves.

 

“He can be so dramatic at times.” Jinki said with chuckle and looked at the pink-haired boy, a.k.a. Kibum's crush.

 

The boy was looking at the direction where Kibum went with soft smile on his lips and even though Jinki didn't know him for long, even he could see that it was an admiration and probably more than that in the boy's eyes.

 

“Yeah. He's special.” Jonghyun said softly before realizing it and looking at Jinki with sheepish chuckle. “I meant it, though. You're cool. I hope that we'll get to hang out together more.”

 

“I'm sure we will. Aren't you couples now, after all?” Jinki said and it was a joke but Jonghyun surprised him by not denying it, only grinning playfully before saying goodbye and leaving to his class. “Wait- they are??” he gasped, talking to himself before laughing softly. “Wow, those boys are growing up.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I'm usually not easily ashamed, damn it, why now?_ Kibum thought with huff as he sat down on a chair. It was almost annoying how he became so vulnerable when being with Jonghyun. He has never imagined that getting closer to the boy would make him weak. _It's not being weak,_ he reassured himself. _You just like him a lot so naturally, you're getting shy._ Yes, that's what he was telling himself. Even sassy and strong people could turn shy if people they care about were involved _._ Being shy or vulnerable didn't necessarily mean weak. It just meant that the person cared.

With this thought, his heart was set to peace and he could pay attention to his classes. He was still feeling a bit embarrassed during breaks so he just opted to quickly get into classrooms, to avoid meeting Jonghyun who would definitely tease him because he was like that. Kibum knew that because that was one of things he liked about him.

When it was time for a lunchbreak, however, the boy started missing his crush. Even before they started talking, Kibum would see the boy almost each break so he kinda missed it now. That's why he decided that he would just go to see him. They were friends now, after all. So even if he spontaneously decided to go to him, it wouldn't be unnatural, right? Jonghyun has done that before anyway.  
  
Humming in agreement to himself, he stood from the chair and headed toward the classroom where the boy would be. Yes, he knew where Jonghyun would be because he knew his schedule. Taemin made fun of him, saying that it was creepy but Kibum liked to think that he had just very good memory. So each time he saw him exiting the classroom, he just remembered what class it was.

_Right,_ he smirked slightly before stopping in front of the classroom. At first, he didn't want to step in but then he heard Jonghyun's voice so he looked inside and saw the boy standing in front of the blackboard, holding a paper in his hand and reading something for the whole class. _Ah, right, his poem reading,_ he thought almost dreamily before he slowly stepped into the classroom, standing near the door as he listened to him.

It was one of things Kibum really liked to do. Listening to Jonghyun's voice and seeing how his words charmed people around. It was really a sight to see. And never once has he been jealous before. Because he knew that people were bound to fall for the perfect boy with perfect voice and beautiful smile. HE did fall for him as well, after all. He heard people, especially girls, whisper things about him. About how perfect he was, how handsome he was and how they wanted him so bad. He heard it all and all he did in the past was to roll his eyes because these people were so easy. They only cared about Jonghyun's appearance. Not his personality. So Kibum didn't care about them because he knew what kind of person Jonghyun was and that he wouldn't care about those people either.

 

But now, standing there and hearing girls talking about how they would want him between their legs while he would whisper dirty things to them, made him very angry. Maybe it was because he was closer to the boy now but he hated those words they said. However, he coulnd't really do anything about it. How could he? He was just a friend and as a friend, he was supposed to be happy for Jonghyun, that he was admired by so many people. So he just stayed there, trying to listen to the pink-haired boy instead of those girls but it was becoming harder to ignore them because they were saying things which hopefully weren't true.

 

“He winked at me. I think that he likes me.” one girl said while giggling.

 

“That's possible! You're the prettiest girl in the entire school. And I saw him looking at you all the time!” one of her 'minions' said, nodding her head furiously.

 

“Ah, yes. I think I heard him talking about you, too.” another of her friends told her, feeding her ego.

 

“Yes, I should go talk to him. He was flirting with me the last time we talked.” she smirked and Kibum thought that she looked very ugly like that.

 

And what the hell was she saying?! Jonghyun was flirting with her? Pfft, in her dreams. He was not that shallow.

But even though Kibum knew it wasn't true, he was still angry. No, he was not jealous because why should he? If he knew that it wasn't true, why would he be jealous?

 

However, not even thinking positively helped him and when Jonghyun stopped reading and he saw the girl making her way toward ~~his~~ Jonghyun, it was like something has possessed him. _No way, bitch, this man is mine,_ he thought before walking quickly, passing the girl as he made his way to the boy.

He had no idea where the courage came from, really. In that moment, he didn't even think that he might be embarrassing Jonghyun or that the latter could get mad at him, he just wanted to show the girl that she had no chance. Because Jonghyun deserved better than her.

 

“Jjong! You were amazing, as always.” Kibum said with wide smile as he walked toward the boy, bravely circling his arms around his neck.

 

He was hugging him. In front of whole class. _Shit, shit, shit! I didn't think about that. Crap, is he going to hate me now?_ Kibum was panicking in his mind because Jonghyun didn't hug him back. But when he was about to pull away and apologize he felt those strong arms embracing him, pulling him even closer as Jonghyun almost nuzzled his nose to his neck. Brave action, just like Kibum's.

 

“What is this..? This morning, you didn't even want to hold hands and now you're hugging me in front of my whole class?” Jonghyun whispered softly and Key shivered at the feeling of his breath hitting skin on his neck.

 

“I-..” he said softly, not being able to move away although he heard those whispers around them clearly.

 

“Is it the effect my poems have on you?” Jonghyun chuckled softly, obiously teasing the boy before finally pulling away, giving Key chance to breathe.

 

It was his teasing which broke Kibum's trance because it showed him that this was still the same, silly, puppy-like boy he liked.

“MAYBE.” Key stuck out his tongue, using the playful word they shared, before he turned around and started walking away from the classroom.

 

His words, however, left Jonghyun laughing heartily before he followed the boy out. “Yeobo! Wait for me!” he shouted while laughing, successfully embarrassing Key even more than the boy did himself.

 

Sometimes, being with Jonghyun was very easy.

 

But also very embarrassing.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

For Taemin and Minho, the day was as good as it could get. When they decided to skip school in the morning, neither of them was sure how things would go but now they were happy with their decision. They started the day with sweet breakfast and then went to have some fun in a mall. Everything was great and they got even closer than they have been before. It was perfect date and Taemin believed that there was no other man like Minho. Minho was perfect and the one and only for him. It was getting late and the two of them were heading to Minho's apartment. They decided to end the day with good dinner and some cuddling as well, because Minho just loved hugging his beautiful boyfriend. Taemin loved it, too and although he acted like it annoyed him, Minho knew the truth. He knew the boy too well by now.

 

“Well, welcome to my humble home.” Minho bowed playfully as they stepped inside and Taemin just laughed.

 

“I would fall for this if it was my first time being here. Why didn't you do it the first time you invited me over?” he said as he took off his shoes and then walked toward the kitchen with the other boy.

 

“Ah.. I was too nervous the first time you came here.” Minho said honestly with kind of sheepish smile.

 

Taemin looked him, surprised. “You were?”

 

“Yeah. Didn't you notice?” Minho laughed softly and now it was Taemin who smiled sheepishly.

 

“I guess I was too nervous, too. I was always nervous when we were together.”

 

“Really? I barely noticed. Wow, we sound a bit cheesy, don't we?” he laughed again and Taemin agreed, nodding his head.

 

“Very cheesy, actually.”

 

“It's okay, I can be cheesy if it's for you.” Minho grinned and stepped closer to Taemin, wrapping his arms around him.

 

The younger boy immediately hugged him back, chuckling. “I can see that, hyung.” he said and then was silenced by pair of soft lips.

 

Kissing Minho was amazing. Easy as that. Taemin loved the feeling of his plump lips moving against his own. Each movement was sweet and like a caressing that could make your heart flutter but at the same time it made you want more and more. The boy knew that Minho was sweet kisser. His kisses were gentle and full of love and Taemin loved all that. He loved how Minho's lips would be oh-so-gentle but his strong arms were possessive as they hugged him closer to his body.

And all this made it really hard for Taemin to stay calm. For his not to react the way it did. It was embarrassing, really because maybe all Minho wanted was cuddling and feeling of Taemin's body next to his but Taemin wanted more and it was driving him crazy.

 

Minho tilted his head to the side so he could plant more kisses against Taemin's lips while his hand slided down his back and Taemin decided that this was too much. Maybe Key was right. Maybe he should stop pretending to be someone he wasn't. Maybe he should just be himself.

And that's why he let himself respond to his boyfriend's kisses, tilting his head and parting his lips just to take Minho's bottom lip between his, squeezing it slightly. It was all Minho needed, it seemed because his hands pressed himself against Taemin even more while he sucked gently at the boy's lip, making him moan lowly.

Which was honestly very sexy.

 

Taemin, on the other hand pulled slightly away to catch his breath and calm his heart. He opened his eyes and looked at Minho. “H-hyung.. I-..” he started but hesitated for a moment, biting his lip.

 

“What is it, Minnie? Tell me..” Minho whispered and Taemin just leaned in again, asking for another kiss which Minho gladly gave him.

 

“I.. want more, Minho. It's.. it's driving me crazy. YOU'RE driving me crazy. I know that maybe it's not the same for you and you just want some sweet cud-” he started with shaky breath but was silenced by Minho's lips.

 

This time, the kiss wasn't so sweet and innocent. It was full of emotion but lust, too. Taemin felt it in the way his lips were dominated by Minho's. The latter didn't give him much chance to take a breath before he poked Taemin's lips with his tongue. The younger boy's heart skipped a beat but he granted him an access right a way, moaning lowly when their tongues met. It left Taemin breathless. He has never been kissed like that and it made his legs shake so he had to keep himself up by holding onto Minho's shoulders.

 

“God, Minnie. You have no idea how eagerly I was waiting for this.” Minho said after pulling away from the kiss just to move to Taemin's neck with small, wet pecks. “I love you. Of course I want you. I just didn't know if you wanted it, too.” he said softly, enjoying the feeling of smooth skin underneath his lips.

 

It surprised Taemin, leaving him with wide eyes. “W-what..” he whispered and then closed his eyes with gasp when Minho bit on sensitive skin on his neck, sucking gently. “But I.. I thought..” he continued in whisper before he found himself staring into those beautiful eyes he loved.

 

“You were wrong. But I guess I haven't done anything bold enough to show you, either. So let's.. make up for it. My parents are overseas, you can stay the night.” Minho said softly and when Taemin widened his eyes, all he could do was chuckle softly because his boyfriend was simply adorable. “I didn't mean that to sound like that. But I would like it if you could stay.”

 

Taemin blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly but his words were far from innocent. “I liked how it sounded, hyung. I want it to sound like that.” he said almost shyly but one of his hands was sliding down Minho's chest slowly.

 

And Minho loved this side of his boyfriend. So he took his hand and led him toward his bedroom, both of the boys forgetting the dinner they were so happy for.

To say that Taemin was nervous was an understanding because the boy has never done anything like that but he was also excited. He wanted his first to be with Minho because the older boy would never hurt him. He knew that.

 

“Minho.. I have never..” he started in low voice when Minho made him lay down on the bed after he removed his shirt, leaving him half naked.

 

“Me neither. But I won't hurt you. I love you.” he said with gentle smile and then admired Taemin's body.

 

The boy underneath him was so beautiful. Delicate and yet it was clear that he was a dancer with strong body. He must have been watching for a while because the next thing he knew was that Taemin took his hands and shyly put them on his bare chest.

 

“You.. can touch me.” he whispered and Minho felt the need to kiss him.

 

So he did.

 

Leaning down, he supported himself on one hand which he placed beside Taemin's head and then kissed Taemin while his other hand caressed smooth skin on his chest and stomach. He was in awe. How could he have such a smooth skin? It sent shiver down Minho's spine and his kisses became more demanding when Taemin kissed him back and pulled him closer.

 

“You, too..” Taemin said lowly and pulled on Minho's t-shirt who obliged right a way.

 

And this time it was Taemin who was staring at Minho's fit body in awe. His skin was tanned and he had nice abs. Just the sight made Taemin want more. God, he wanted all of that. Suddenly, his hand was taken and put on Minho's chest.

 

“You can touch me.” he said teasingly and both of them chuckled softly before Taemin actually decided to caress his chest and stomach.

 

“You're so.. perfect. And you're mine.” Taemin said lowly and then looked up at Minho. “You're all mine.” he repeated possessively and pulled Minho down for a kiss.

 

A gentle kiss changed to more passionate as Minho was getting high on the feeling of Taemin's body against his. He was caressing the boy, drawing small moans from him and when his hand finally slid down to obvious bulge in his pants, Taemin arched his back slightly, gasping into kiss they shared. Minho loved the reaction he got and he decided he wanted to hear more so he rubbed and squeezed his clothed member.

And Taemin was turning into a mess even from this small action. He was gasping and pressing his hips up to Minho's big hand while they kept kissing each other. But Minho was starting to be bothered himself. Taemin's gasps and moans were too much for him so he decided to take it further.

 

“Unbutton my pants for me, love..” he said lowly while he pulled down Taemin's pants and boxers, leaving him naked.

 

It was beautiful sight. Taemin was blushing, obviously shy, but he did not cover himself. Instead, he licked his lips and reached for Minho's jeans as he was kneeling over Taemin. His hands were shaking slightly but he wanted this. He wanted to see and touch him. So after a while, the boy was able to pull down his pants and boxers and what he saw made his breath hitch. Minho was well endowed with his member standing proudly, curling toward his stomach.

He gulped and looked up at Minho tentatively. And when he got encouraging smile and nod from his boyfriend he reached up, wrapping his fingers around his member. It felt so hot in his hand, pulsing and he loved the feeling. Hearing Minho grunt, he looked up and started moving his hand up and down slowly which made Minho close his eyes and breathe out. Taemin loved the sight. He loved the fact that he was making his love feel good so he became more confident, squeezzing his member as he jerked him off.

Minho was moaning by now and it was driving Taemin mad. His own length was now leaking and he was about touch himself when Minho took both of his hands and pinned them above his head gently.

 

“Not like this, Tae..” he whispered hoarsely before pressing his hips down against the younger's.

 

“Ah!” Taemin moaning in surprise when he felt both of their members touch and rub against each other.

 

It was SO hot. Especially when Minho started kissing him again and rocked his hips back and forth, creating sweet friction that was making Taemin squirm and moan in pleasure.

It was feeling like no other and both of them were getting addicted. Angling his hips and pressing them harder against Taemin's, Minho knew they wouldn't last much longer. He kissed his way down to Taemin's neck where he bit on thin skin, leaving yet another mark while moving his hips faster. Their moans filled the room and when Minho felt that they were both close, he put one his hand under Taemin's ass, pressing it higher as he circled, pressed and thrusted his hips against the younger's. Their members were slick with pre-cum and rubbing harshly against each other before neither of them could handle it and came undone, painting their chests with white, thick liquid.

 

Both of them were breathing shallowly while Minho rocked his hips to ride their orgasms out. It was amazing feeling.

 

Looking down at his boyfriend, he couldn't help but smile lovingly as he leaned down and kissed Taemin gently. The boy's face was flushed but he was radiating with pleasure and happiness. But he also looked tired so when Minho pulled away slightly and brushed Taemin's hair from his pretty face, he smiled gently.

 

“It was amazing, love.” he whispered and Taemin smiled almost shyly, nodding his head before he hugged Minho close.

 

“I loved it, hyung. I can't wait to taste the feeling of even more.” he whispered and Minho chuckled softly, placing a peck on his neck before pulling away once again.

 

“I feel the same. Next time, I'll make you feel even better.” he said softly before reaching to his night table and taking some tissues. “Let's get clean and let's have the dinner.” he said but the younger boy decided to act all pouty and cute suddenly.

 

“I'm too lazy. Let's eat in the morning? We can cuddle now.” he said and Minho couldn't say no to this boy so he just agreed and after he cleaned them both they put on their boxers and cuddled in the bed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASPS! Long chapter and.... Smut alert! /.\ hahaha   
> Well, it's not FULL smut but yeah. I haven't written anything like this in ages so I'm SO sorry if it sucks ;; I just felt that 2min in this story needed to make this move first before they would move into full love-making haha   
> I hope that you liked this chapter even if there was probably more 2min than jongkey ^^ Please, tell me your opinion ^^ your comments mean a lot to me. It can be even a critique if you feel like I'm not doing good. I'll be waiting! ^^  
> Thank you <3


	10. Chapter 10 - FINAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, guys! Well, this is as far as I could go so I hope you will like it. I can't get myself to write full smut with jongkey and I felt like there is nothing more I could write for this story. I might come back and add some random chapters about anniversaries and things like that later.
> 
> Even though this is not exactly what I had planned for this story before (and it might look short), I kind of like this ending haha I hope that you like it, too. I'll look forward to your comments ^^ And thank you for your time and support ^^

 

 

 

 

Weeks have passed ever since Jonghyung and Kibum started talking to each other and hanging out.

 

WONDERFUL weeks have passed ever since the two of them started going out on dates which were always oh-so-perfect even though they did just the simplest things like eating an ice-cream and talking, or just sitting in front of Kibum's house on the swinging bench while Jonghyun read some of his poems to the younger boy.

 

AMAZING weeks have passed ever since holding hands came naturally to them. Jonghyun has naturally held Kibum's hand every morning when they went to school and Kibum let go of his hand once they entered school building. However, this lasted only for one week. Because after that one week, Key realized that he liked holding Jonghyun's hand and he wanted others to know that they were close enough to hold hands. So one day, he just didn't bother to let go of that warm hand and a smile he got in return melted his heart. Jonghyun looked so happy and so proud of him that all the hushed gossips were worth it. Because Kim Kibum was a source of Jonghyun's handsome and loving smile. That was all that mattered to the feline-like boy.

 

Jonghyun was a master. Simple as that. He could make Key blush as easily as he could make his heart flutter. He wasn't shy or embarrassed and he always initiated new things between them. Like that one time when, instead of holding Kibum's hand, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and guided Key's hand to his waist. Or that one day when he was walking Kibum home from school and instead of just hugging him, he kissed him slowly and lovingly which later became another natural thing for them.

 

And after a couple of weeks, the two of them were seen and called a couple. Lovers. They have never said it officially, not even to each other, but they knew very well that they have passed the friendship stage. And with that, Key realized that not everything in real life goes like it does in movies. Your lover doesn't have to officially ask you out if you already know that you like each other and you already do things only people in relationship do. It's even more meaningful like that. Because it means that you understand each other even without voicing it out.

 

During those weeks, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, Taemin and Jinki hung out together quite often. The boys sat together at lunches at school and often made plans to go out together, as well. Jinki was reluctant to hang out with them at first, because he didn't want to be a fifth third wheel to couples but after the first time they went out together, he understood that they would never leave him out. Although they were holding hands and occasionally kissing each other, there was always someone who would pay attention to him.

They had a lot of fun and became good friends. Many people at school were envious of their friendship and even their relationships but fortunately, no one has tried to ruin their happiness. It was Kibum, who was the most worried about that. Because he has seen movies where people did terrible things to ruin others' happiness. But when he said it aloud in front of his friends they just laughed. Taemin was the worst, teasing him about watching too many girls' movies, which led to another hour of bickering between the two of them. But Jonghyun just kissed him lovingly and said that he was adorable. After that, Key understood that he was deceived by movies once again and he promised to himself that he will never believe those things again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today was one of those days when Kibum and Jonghyun spent time alone at Jonghyun's place. They had delicious lunch and watched some movies while joking around and making fun of movie characters. It was after their second movie that Kibum started begging Jonghyun to read him some of his poems. Jonghyun was reluctant at first, knowing that Kibum never stayed at one or two poems, wanting more and more but one look at his beautiful boyfriend changed his mind. He decided to read him one of his newest works. This poem was much more meaningful than any other because it was written about Key. How he changed his life and how he loved him for who he was. There were verses about his personality, about flaws which Jonghyun loved anyway and about his kind heart and shy side. And there was also revealed the truth – that Jonghyun has noticed him even before they were talking. How he became used to his beautiful eyes watching him, how he could literally feel when the boy was looking at him because his look gave Jonghyun goosebumps.

 

Because Kim Kibum was special.

 

When Kibum heard those beautifully written words spoken in that soothing voice, he didn't know whether he should be ashamed or just feel treasured. Because right now, Jonghyun has written one of the most beautiful poems and him, Key, was an inspiration for it. It was about HIM.

 

His heart was beating like crazy and his hands were actually shaking slightly when Jonghyun stopped reading and instead looked at him with those deep, brown eyes.

 

“It.. was beautiful, Jjong.” he whispered and licked his lips because they were suddenly very dry.

 

Jonghyun smiled softly, put away his journal and sat down on the bed next to his lover. “You're shaking.” he said tenderly, taking Kibum's hands into his own.

 

The boy let out shaky laughter and nodded his head. “Yeah. Because it was beautiful.”

 

“The reason of its beauty is in my love for you.” Jonghyun whispered and leaned closer to Key's face.

 

The said boy's face flushed from sudden cheesy words and although he wanted to tease Jonghyun, he had a hard time to form a sentence in his head. Because Jonghyun was suddenly too close, his scent was filling Key's nose and he couldn't think clearly. He was overwhelmed with his presence and sudden confession of love. Ever since they had started dating, they often spoke about how they like each other but this was the first time ever that either of them mentioned love. And Key's heart was fluttering with emotions.

 

“Jjong.. kiss me..” he whispered and the answer to that command was low chuckle before his lips were covered with another pair.

 

It was slow and sweet kiss. One that left Kibum feel like he was floating and yet left him breatheless. Their lips moved in sync and Key felt Jonghyun's arms sneaking around his waist, holding him against his body firmly.

 

And this was the thing Kibum couldn't stop thinking about, no matter how much he tried. Ever since they've started dating, Jonghyun often visited Key's dreams. Some were innocent and even funny while others drove him crazy. Others were hot and wild and showed Kibum that side of Jonghyun which he hasn't seen yet. But he was craving. He wanted to take that next step but each time they started making out, something stopped him. Just like now.

 

Pulling away from passionate kiss, Kibum gasped for air and closed his eyes so he would calm down. Each time they were heading toward something more, Key would stop. It was not because he was too innocent or afraid, no. But there was this stupid feeling of guilt that always stopped him. Maybe it was weird and stupid because dreaming about your boyfriend was normal, right? But Key was bothered because he has dreamt about this boy even before he was his lover. And he felt like Jonghyun should know that. Even if he would be mad or disappointed.

 

“What's wrong, love?” Jonghyun whispered and looked at him with hooded eyes.

 

Jonghyun wanted him, that was obvious. And he wanted to claim him.

 

“I-.. Jjong, I..” Key said lowly and closed his eyes when he was gently laid down on the bed and his neck was attacked with soft kisses. Humming in content, he ran his fingers through Jonghyun's pink locks before he spoke again. “I need to tell you something..” he said and softly pulled on Jonghyun's hair to make him look up.

 

And Jonghyun did. He looked down at his lover and when he saw that Key really wanted to tell him something, he pulled away slightly, to give him some space. Key was thankful for the gesture but it didn't change a fact that he had no idea how to say things he wanted to say. Jonghyun, after seeing that conflicted look on his boyfriend's face, took him into his arms and lied down next to him as well.

 

“It's okay, Bummie. Take your time.” he said in hushed voice and it made Kibum close his eyes.

 

How did he get such a perfect boyfriend? _I love you so much.._ he thought before snuggling close to the boy.

 

“Remember.. how we talked about how I have been watching you for some time..?” he started in low voice and when Jonghyun hummed and nodded in confirmation, he continued. “I didn't tell you everything, Jjong. And it's making me crazy because it makes me feel guilty.” he almost whined and that got Jonghyun's full attention.

 

He looked down at him and caressed his arm gently. “Hey... It's okay, love. You don't have to feel guilty about anything. You did nothing wrong.” he said and this time, Kibum groaned before leaning on his elbow so now he was the ne looking down at his lover.

 

“I did, though. You said you liked about me the fact that I never flirted with you and didn't look at you with hungry stares.” he started and then sighed. “It was true. I never really.. I have never thought about you that way.. until the day we first met.”

 

“At the cafeteria? The day you bumped into me?” Jonghyun asked, surprised.

 

But Kibum looked just as surprised when he looked at him. “Y-you remember that?”

 

“Of course I remember.” Jonghyun chuckled softly and looked at him. “You behaved so strangely that day. I thought you didn't like me because you were avoiding me.”

 

Key whined and hid his face in Jonghyun's toned chest. “It wasn't that--”

 

“Then why? Why did you behave that way?” he asked curiously and when Kibum mumbled something he chuckled once again. “I can't understand if you talk to my chest instead of my face, Bummie.”

 

“I said.. I had a dream.” he said after pulling away from the latter's chest.

 

“What kind of dream?” Jonghyun tilted his head and in that moment, Key hated those puppy eyes.

 

Okay, he didn't, but he wanted to.

 

“Until that day.. I have never dreamt of you like that but the night before.. I had a dream where we talked. You asked me to hang out and I said yes, naturally.” Kibum started and took a deep breath before continuing. “I didn't know that it was dream because it was very.. It felt real. And you took me somewhere and we were walking before we were.. somewhere. But the moon was visible and it was SO beautiful. So I talked about it. About how beautiful it was. But then..” he stopped for a moment and his face flushed with pink color, embarrassment filling his senses.

 

“Then..?” Jonghyun whispered and his voice and eyes were laced with such an intensity that Kibum couldn't look away.

 

“Then you were there.. back hugging me and god, it felt so new but so good. So I just gave in and leaned on you, basking in your warmth. It was.. It was incredible, Jjong. I had no idea how much I wanted to be held by you until this dream happened.” Key said with new emotion in his voice, and at this point, he didn't want to stop talking. “I knew that there was something wrong, because you wouldn't hug me just like that, right? But I didn't want to think about it so I just talked about moon again. And I asked you..” Somewhere between his speech, Kibum started tracing fingers against Jonghyun's naked arm. “I asked you if you have ever thought about it. And if you have ever wanted to go there, too. If you were curious. And you said..” he spoke but got startled when Jonghyun pressed his body against his own, pinning him against the bed and looking at him.

 

“That I will take you there. That I will take you to the moon, right?” Jonghyun almost whispered and was pleased when Key's eyes widened in shock.

 

“H-how..?”

 

“Because you said it felt real. And if it was really me there, with you, I would have said it. Because I would want to do everything for you.” Jonghyun said with hint of smile before his head dipped low and he kissed his boyfriend. “So let me take you there, love. Let me take you to the moon.” he whispered before kissing Key again.

 

And this time, the younger boy didn't stop him. He reciprocated his kisses with same feelings, with same passion and need. Hugging the boy close to his body with his legs as he pleasured him in the sweetest way possible. Breathy moans filled the room as his lover played with him with fingers inside of him. And Kibum knew then and there, that Jonghyun wasn't skilled only with his words and mouth, but his fingers as well. The way he found every single spot which made him writhe underneath him was that of an expert. But when he said it aloud in-between groans, Jonghyun just gave him that annoyingly sexy smirk. _Only expert for you, love,_ he said in hushed voice before he filled him completely, connecting their bodies in one.

And after a moment of stillness, Kibum finally realized what his boyfriend meant when he said he would take him to the moon. Because with particular thrusts of his lover's hips, his vision failed him and the only thing he could see while gasping for breath where colorful dots behind his shut eyelids.

 

“Ah! I love you!” he screamed together with the name of his crush when his body couldn't take any more pleasure and he reached his peak.

 

Neither of them could speak for a while, taking time to calm down from the high feeling while they stayed snuggled to each other. They couldn't believe that it finally happened. Jonghyun has finally claimed his lover and he couldn't describe the feeling that was filling his heart because simple 'happiness' would not be able to compare to that.

 

“I love you..” Jonghyun whispered after few minutes of silence and Kibum just smiled beautifully, although tiredly.

 

“Love you too, my moon.” he said shyly and was rewarded by loving kiss before he slowly slipped to a dreamland.

 

**In arms of a man who meant the world to him.**

 

**In arms of his own, personal, moon.**

 

 

 

> #  **THE END**

 

 


End file.
